To Guard
by Rosie hater
Summary: As Raizen's heir Yusuke is the new Lord of the East.Him and Kaiko are mates and so to make sure that Kaiko is kept safe at all times Yusuke is determined to find her a deserving bodyguard to babysit her.So he decides to throw a tournament.KagxKur or Hiei?
1. A Tournament

_**This is a YuYuHakusho x Inuyasha crossover. If you do not like reading crossovers then please leave now. The pairing starting out is Yusuke x Kaiko. If you don't like it, leave. The main focus pairing for this fic is either Kurama x Kagome or Hiei x Kagome. I have not yet decided. Maybe, if you'd like, depending on how you vote this fic, I can put both males with Kagome. I will attempt to make it work. But again, if this is not something you like, then leave. I'm not dealing with flamers and I will fill your message box with not-so-nice replies if you chose to send me flames anyway. So really unless you want to be ridiculed until the end of time… it's your choice. No one forces you to read stories you don't like. So if you don't like it, leave. Don't continue and send reviews on how much you don't like it. Just do the world a favor and go away. Thank you ^_^ ~ Rosie hater**_

_**Ch.1 **__ - A tournament_

"You asked to see us?" A male walks into a throne room. Kurama, a silver kitsune youkai in human form with deep red hair and light green eyes looks up at the male seated in the chair before him.

"I did." Yusuke, Raizen's heir, now the Lord of the East of Makai, a male with black hair cascading down his back, dark green eyes and various markings on his body sits in the throne chair. "I need you and Hiei to help me with something important."

"Hn." A black blur appears in the room next to Kurama, revealing a short male with jet black hair set up to defy gravity with a white starburst in the center and blood red eyes, a white bandana around him forehead. "I cannot be summoned like a dog demon. If we were not team mates, do know that you would be dead right now." He threatens.

"Now Hiei, that's not a nice way to greet Yusuke after we haven't seen him in quite a while." Kurama puts a calming hand on Hiei's shoulder just to make sure that the hybrid isn't going to kill their friend. "What is it you need from us Yusuke?"

"I want to hold a tournament. I need to find a bodyguard for Kaiko. I can't go to any of the Lord meetings without knowing that she's safe. I need to find a strong male that will stay with her 24/7."

"And you called us _why_?" Hiei states in annoyance.

"Because I need you guys to deal with the teams that come to compete. We're going to tell them that the winner will be awarded with a title and a place in the youkai courts. They will have their own small army along with any weapons and provisions they will need. Depending on how strong they are, as in if they can survive 10 minutes with me, they will also be paid."

"You called me all the way over here to host a tournament for you!?!" Hiei glares at the new demon lord. "You should've just called that stupid toddler instead of wasting my time." He turns to leave but Kurama stops him. "What now?"

"We may find some new opponents by hosting this tournament. You might actually find a new training partner so that I may finally visit my mother." Kurama suggests.

"Hn."

"Why don't we help out our dear friend Yusuke? I'm sure if we help him, should we ever need it, that he will be willing to help us in turn. He'd owe us a favor." Kurama prods the hybrid.

"Hn. Whatever." Hiei takes the time to walk out of the room.

"Yusuke." Kurama turns to the demon lord. "You need to establish rules for this tournament of yours. Like, how many team members are allowed and how many teams you would like to compete."

"Alright. How about, the same rules there were at the Dark Tournament except I want 2-man teams. That way if one of them refuses to guard Kaiko there's another one and if they both want the job then I know that she's definitely safe with 2 strong males guarding her."

"Very well. Does Kaiko know about this tournament yet?"

"… Not yet. But I'll tell her as soon as I know that everything is being handled."

"That means you're not going to tell her." Kurama turns to leave. "Please give her my apologies for not staying longer but as you may have heard earlier I am overdue to visit my mother."

Yusuke watches the fox leave and goes back to staring at the ceiling before a human girl with light brown hair and determined hazel eyes comes charging through the doors. _–And just when I thought I was finally going to have a few minutes of silence. Here she comes.-_

"Yusuke Urameshi! What is this!?!" The girl shoves something into his face. It takes him a few seconds before he realizes it's a small poster for his tournament. "I don't need to be babysat and watched all the time ya know! I can take care of myself just fine! I don't need a hoard of demons to kill each other over who will win your favor!"

"I want to know that you're safe when I'm not around! I'm trying to look out for you! And as my mate you're the Lady of the East! You should act more like a lady instead of my mother!"

"Well can't I at least have a female bodyguard? I want to be able to go shopping with someone!"

"So we find a gay demon. Not that hard. But then again, those types are probably weak. You'll just have to deal with the tough guys. Besides, they'll be weaker than me anyways."


	2. Tsukiko

_**Ch.2**__ – Tsukiko_

A girl with long midnight blue hair and deep brown eyes sits on a tree limb watching a boy play with fire below her. "Watch this Mamma!" He exclaims as he picks up a ball of flames out of the middle of their campfire. "Isn't this amazing!" He squeals in delight.

"Shippo, with the way you're acting you wouldn't think that you're actually really old." Kagome laughs at her son's antics.

"But Momma! You love my child-like nature!" The boy looks up at her to reveal long, auburn hair tied back, green eyes set aglow by the fire light and a pair of fangs beard in a sly grin. "If I didn't keep up with my playful nature you would become bored and wouldn't smile as often. I love it when you smile Momma."

"Well you certainly make me smile when we remember the old times we used to have." She sighs. "I miss everyone."

"Momma! Stop getting all depressed! Maybe I should find you a mate… he would keep you busy!"

"Hey! I told you no!" Kagome skillfully drops down out of the tree. "I don't want another male chasing after me and I don't want events of the past to repeat. I'm doing just fine on my own. Besides, I have you to keep me company. And you haven't found any potential mates either."

"You're the only woman for me Momma. Handling one lady is enough."

"So what do you want to do today? There haven't been any good opponents recently. I think we should move."

"Again? We always move somewhere new when you're bored. We just moved last month. This is why I think you should get a mate Momma. You need to settle down."

"Well can you think of a better way to spend our days then traveling through Makai? We could go back to the Nigenkai I suppose… We should probably visit my family."

"I know! I saw a poster in the village that I thought looked interesting so I took it with me!" He pulls a small poster out of nowhere. "It says that there's going to be a tournament. Two-man teams are to compete until the victory team remains and they will be given riches, a small army, title and a place in the youkai courts to do as they please. Can we go?! Please please please!?"

"Does it say anything else… like a location?" Kagome slowly walks over to her kit.

"Um… The host is the new Lord of the East…. So it should be at his place… or near it…. Um…. Oh no…."

"What is it sweetie?"

"It says that this tournament is only for males." Shippo looks a bit downcast.

"Well it doesn't say that their checking you to make sure that you're male. And besides, I've beaten all of Sesshomaru's men. And I can hold my ground against Sesshomaru himself for quite a good amount of time. He counts me as his equal. We should probably go over there soon and check on Rin."

"Why don't you just cast an illusion Momma? Then we could compete as a team and maybe we'll actually have a few good fights before we win!"

"I suppose it's worth a shot. But you won't be able to call me Momma while we're there. You'd have to call me something else. So let's come up with a name for me."

"You have to cast your illusion so I can see!"

"Oh alright." A light blue shimmer surrounds Kagome for a few minutes. When it vanishes standing in Kagome's place is a male midnight kitsune. Long midnight blue hair with silver highlights pulled back, black eyes with a dark red glint to them, a pair of soft ears and a silky tail to match. Kagome spins slowly for Shippo to see her new self. "So what do you think?"

"Well… you need a new outfit; a hot new outfit that'll have everyone drooling. And you're going to have to fix your voice as well." Shippo walks around her as he points out the flaws.

"Ok." Her outfit changes to leather pants and a black tank top to show off a muscled but lean figure. Her voice drops to a sinfully deep and seductive purr. "How about now?"

"Hold it." Shippo steps closer and attaches a couple chains to her pants, sliding one around her waist and putting a collar around her neck. "There. Now you're perfect. I'd be careful Momma. I think even the males will swoon for you."

"I still need a name kit." A spiked bracelet appears on her left wrist as an identical band appears on her upper right arm.

"Well you are a midnight kitsune so… how about… Tsukiko?"

"That sounds lovely." She smirks. "Let's go Shippo." She takes off into the woods.

"I caught you Mo- … Tsukiko!" The fox kit laughs as he appears beside her. "I'll race you there! Loser buys dinner!"

"You're on!"

**TSUKIKO** 月子 f Japanese  
From Japanese _月__(tsuki)_ "moon" and _子__(ko)_ "child".


	3. Wink

_**Ch.3**__ – *Wink*_

"SIGN UP FOR THE TOURNAMENT OR GET THE HELL OFF MY PROPERTY!!!" Yusuke yells out over a loud speaker. A hoard of demons immediately rush the table but are thrown back by several guards.

"Everyone must wait in line. There are only two-man teams allowed. No exceptions." They all state in an emotionless voice. After much fussing, the demons eventually form a line and one team is let passed the wall of guards to the registration table where an annoyed Hiei and Kurama try to remain calm. After what seems like hours and lots of fighting the line is down to only a few teams. Just as the last two demons depart from the registration table Kagome and Shippo come running into view, headed straight for the table.

"I'm going to win Tsukiko!" The fire kitsune exclaims in delight.

"Oh no you're not kit!" The midnight kitsune moves to trip the younger one, but Shippo dodges and throws an acorn at the older males head. Kagome dodges and tries to speed up more in order to reach the table first.

_-Hiei there's one more team so don't leave yet.-_ Kurama opens a mental link with Hiei.

_-/Hn. Like I care. They're probably just like the rest of this pathetic lot and are not worthy to receive my attention./-_Hiei is about to speed off as a midnight kitsune appears in front of him. Hiei looks him over as if gauging whether or not to kill the fox for being in his way.

"Good afternoon." A sinfully deep voice reaches his ears as the male allows a small smile to grace his features. "I would like to register for this tournament and if you don't mind me taking a small amount of time out of your day, would you kindly help me out?"

"…Hn."

"Quite the talker huh? Well then, maybe I'll see you later." He winks before turning his attention to Kurama. "So are you in charge of registration or should I go see Lord Urameshi?"

"… I can help you with registration right now if you'd like." Kurama hesitantly pulls his eyes away from the gorgeous male in front of him. "I see that you are a midnight kitsune. Those are very rare."

"As are silver kitsunes, however you are in a human form. Are you ashamed of your beautiful fur? I bet it does wonders for getting a lover." Kagome purrs.

"…" Kurama actually finds himself speechless at the male's teasing, staring at him until the younger kit walks over and makes his presence known.

"Excuse me but Tsukiko and I have dinner plans so if you could finish registering us that would be a great idea. My name is Shippo by the way and if you guys are looking for a one night stand I would suggest backing off of my friend. Tsukiko is mine." Shippo puts an arm around Kagome's shoulders and steers her away from the table and towards a boarding house. "Oh by the way…" He turns back to Hiei and Kurama. "Thanks for the room. We'll be sure to have some fun." He dangles a pair of keys high in the air for them to see before continuing to walk away with Kagome in tow.

"… Hiei…. Did you see that fire kitsune take the keys?"

"… hn." _-/I can't believe that other kitsune had the audacity to wink at me! Does he even know who I am! He should be cowering in fear! I can't believe I just got hit on./-_

"What do you think about that midnight kitsune Hiei? He seemed… friendly."

"Hn. He is a fool." Hiei disappears from sight.

"I don't know… something is just off with him, not to mention that other fox. It's rare to see foxes now a days, especially two very different ones traveling together and so obviously familiar with each other." _–Maybe they're lovers.-__ -Youko! - __-What? We're kitsunes. Gender doesn't matter when love is involved. Its only you humans that seem to pay it any mind.-__-… I suppose that's true.-_


	4. Round 1

_**Ch.4**__ – Round 1_

"Welcome one and all to this grand tournament!" A beige cat demon calls out over a microphone. "Although this is sadly not the Dark Tournament there will be lots of blood to cover our newly made arena! Now there are some new rules! Only 2-man teams are allowed! The fights will be two-on-two! If one member dies the other may still continue but it is recommended that you try to keep your teammate as your opponents will only get stronger! Get ready to see some action folks as we start off today with the Round 1 matches!" The crowd is in an uproar, yelling for blood as the tournament begins. "First up is Team Foxy vs. Team Drowsy!"

"Hiei, look." Kurama points down at the arena as the teams emerge. "It's those foxes from earlier."

"Hn. This is only the 1st round I bet they won't last."

"So which one's the guy you two like?" Yusuke asks bluntly as he watches the two male kitsunes gracefully jump onto the arena platform.

"…hn." Hiei glares at the young Lord. "I don't like him. I don't know who he is yet. And it has yet to be seen whether or not he is worthy of being in my presence."

"He's a midnight Kitsune who goes by the name of Tsukiko. I haven't been able to find any files on him at all. Not even in King Yama's vault."

"So I take it you also went through Koenma's vault? Wow, you guys are serious if you've already gone through all of the spirit world folders." Yusuke pokes fun at them. "So which one of you are going to ask him out first? Do you actually think he'll date a guy with how many girls are swooning over him already?" AS if to prove his point, there's a small crowd of girls attempting to get past his guards and into the arena.

_________________________________________________________________________

"How do you think we should win this one Tsukiko? We don't want to use energy we can save for later." Shippo smirks.

"Let's let them make the first move, after all, it would be unfair not to let them put forth their sad attempt at a fight." Tsukiko looks over at their opponents with a bored expression. "But if you'd like, since I do not find 1st round fights amusing in the least and a waste of our time I think I'll take care of them quickly."

"Go right ahead." As if to prove that he won't interfere, Shippo walks over and sits down on the edge of the arena, making sure his feet don't touch the ground so he's still technically in the match. This display greatly insults the opposing team as it is a clear sign of attack on their dignity.

"You fool! We will kill you and claim our victory!" The two rat demons spit out in anger as they charge at the unsuspecting fox. "We'll teach you not to take us lightly!"

Not even a second later the two rats fall to the ground in pieces, covered in their own blood. Tsukiko slowly stand up as he sheaths a perfectly clean katana "Oh but in your hastiness you forgot that there were two of us. You should learn not to take foxes so lightly. We have a tendency to backlash for being monotonous and sloppy."

"Well that was a fast battle folks but there was still quite a bit of blood! The winner of the first match is Team Foxy! With a stunning performance from the gorgeous midnight that I'm sure will have to sign some autographs if he keeps up his amazing battle skills! Please wait a few minutes as a crew comes out to clear the stage for our next battle!" After the announcement the cat-girl runs over to Tsukiko, shutting her mic off so no one will hear her. "Excuse me midnight! Could I talk to you please?!"

"… sure. Is there something I can do for you?" He smiles.

A light blush crosses the cat's face as she gazes up at him. "W-would you c-consider… diningwithmetonight?" She finishes her question quickly.

A light laugh escapes his lips. "I'll have to check my schedule and get back to you on that. Is there some way I can reach you?"

"Oh! Oh yeah! That's not a problem! No rush! I'll be here for the entire tournament. Um… h-here…" She slowly pulls out a piece of paper with a number on it. "T-this is where I'm staying if you can't find me here at the arena."

"Well then." Tsukiko pockets the number, capturing the cat's hand and bringing it to his lips. "Then you shall see me later this evening…?"

"…um… Koto…" She answers hesitantly as her face flushes pink.

"Until tonight then Ms. Koto." Tsukiko gracefully and slowly walks away from the pink-faced cat and out of the stadium to a waiting Shippo.

"That was amazing!" Shippo hugs Kagome. "You were faster than I ever saw you! And you definitely pulled off one of the most special male kitsune traits! The girls on gonna be after you with that display in the arena with that cat-girl! I'm waiting to see what the guys are going to do!" He grins.

"It's not nice to laugh at the other males' inability to get a girl. Her and the new fan-club in the stands probably only like me cause I look pretty." The two begin to walk back to their hotel room.

"Oh come on! You look beautiful! Besides, you're dark and mysterious. Doesn't that turn a girl on? The thrill of the hunt?"

"The thrill of the hunt, for me yes. But dark and mysterious could mean a serial killer, a rapist, a mugger – "

"Ok! Ok, I get it. But look at you, there's no reason why the girl's wouldn't go for you. You look hot. I'm just disappointed that none of the guys have come after you yet. It's kind of disappointing. We're kitsunes after all, love knows no bounds."

"Who said anything about love? The girls probably only want me for my body, maybe power too."

"… This is true. But what about the males, they –"

"They are probably the same way."

"… You're not being any fun." Shippo pouts.

"You're the one who wants me to settle down with a mate. That wouldn't be fun."

"What's not fun about that _Poppa_?"

"First of all _kit_, I don't see anyone that piques my interest and I haven't met anyone worth attempting a relationship with. Half of the people we know are dead for one reason or another. The only male I've ever admired is Sesshomaru. And I'd prefer not to deal with that."

"Why not? Other then the fact that he's a dog and you should have a fox. He's strong, determined in his goals, has a lot of worthwhile connections, keeps up with a whole house of people, is very active, a skilled fighter, also has a child, has the warmest blankets, and you've already adopted Rin. She calls you Okaa-san."

"That may be true. But we're two very different people. And just because he's a dog doesn't mean I couldn't go for him. We're only friends, nothing more. We don't see each other that way."

"But you're the only one who can control Fluffy-sama and –" Shippo cuts off as he smells someone approaching at a fast speed.

Kagome whirls around to face a slightly startled Hiei. "Come to see me so soon hybrid? I thought I'd have to wait forever for you."


	5. God of the Incubus

_**Ch.5**__ –"God of the Incubus"_

"So why did you have me wait so long?" Tsukiko purrs seductively. "I thought you got my message earlier this morning."

"Hn. Stop hitting on me fox."

"Why? Don't think I'm honest? You're an equally hot male; I bet we'd make a lovely pair."

"Cease and desist before I cut off your head." Hiei glares at the fox in front of him.

"Would you keep it with you always as a reminder of the beautiful and momentous times we've shared?"

"You're worse than Youko." Hiei un-sheaths his katana. "I've only come to see if you're worth my attention. Don't disappoint me."

"I'm obviously worth it if you're paying attention to me already. But don't worry, I'll be sure not to waste your time. How about we get to know each other a little more… you like ice cream yes? My treat?"

"Hn."

"Oh come now, you don't want to go out for some… sweet snow?"

"Get out of my head before I kill you." Hiei threatens. "My mind is no place for you to be in."

"Then where would you prefer me? In your bed? I do look hot lying leisurely among a few pillows…"

"Enough of your games!" Hiei attacks the fox.

Tsukiko dodges his blade with ease. "Tsk tsk. You should've just taken that last offer, that's the only one you'll get from me. I bet a fox would've taken me up on that in a second. Either that or tried to respond. But you just want to ignore those feelings, thinking they're weak when they're the ones driving you. But if you want to play ruff then fine, I like a good game. Try to make it worth my time." Tsukiko smirks as he dodges some more attacks, appearing behind Hiei and whispering seductively in his ear. "Don't disappoint me now, I love a good challenge." He quickly disappears before Hiei can slash him with his katana.

"Where did you go fox? Get back here so I can kill you." Hiei growls.

"I'll only come back if I get something in return. But that you won't give. So I'll take it when you least expect it. And then we'll see what you think of me then." Tsukiko's deep voice echoes around him.

"Later, forbidden hybrid." Shippo smirks, waves and then vanishes without a trace.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Teach me your ways oh hot god of seduction!" Shippo bows as they reach their hotel room.

"Shippo! Stop it!" Kagome swipes him playfully on the arm. "Stop bowing to me!"

"What do you want for tribute oh god of the incubus?"

"Shippo! Stop it! Why don't you go find your sick amusement somewhere else. I'm going to take a shower." Kagome walks into the bathroom. (_**NOTE: Kagome will be in her male form until the end of the tournament. That way there's no chance of someone catching her.)**_

"But you're a walking source of entertainment!" He pouts. "Alright, well have fun with your shower I'm going to scope out the nearest club and see if they have a good bar we can go to later. Or one you could take your "date" to and dance so we can reel in some more entertainment." Shippo smirks as he dodges a flying Kleenex box and slips out of the room.

Several minutes later Kagome hears c knocking sound coming from the other side of their hotel room door as she's washing off. "I'm busy Shippo!" She yells, but the noise continues. "I'm in the shower you moron!" But again, the sound continues. She sighs and steps out of the shower, wrapping a towel around her waist and walking over to the door. "Get drunk already kit?!" She yanks the door open only to come face to face with a stunned Kurama. They stand there for a few minutes just staring at each other.

Kurama can't believe it. In front of him stood the gorgeous midnight kitsune, his damp hair clinging to his still slightly dripping form, and a towel wrapped around his hips, stopping just above his knees. The kitsune's eyes were black with a seductive red tint, slightly covered in a content emotion as the smell of forest, fresh grass and wild roses drifted through the air. His ears twitched slightly, shaking some of the water off and onto Kurama's face. His tail swayed slightly in a taunting manner as he rested against the doorframe. "Like what you see?" The male's deep purr reached Kurama's ears as he stood there gazing at the demon before him.

"….I…. uh…. I'm s-sorry if I disturbed you." Kurama stumbles slightly but quickly pushes away his nervousness at being so close to the hot male wearing only a towel. "I don't mean to intrude. I was just wondering if –"

"If I have met your boyfriend yet?" Tsukiko smirks. "I have. He's quite the talker. We had a nice chat in the woods earlier. I'm afraid I don't know where he is now. I'd let you come in and use the phone… but you'd have to give me something in turn." _-Is he just going to stand there and gawk at me all day? I thought male kitsunes were supposed to rise to the challenge. He's not taking the bait. So… what now? I'd prefer not to walk around like this all day. This is uncomfortable, and cold…-_ Kagome thinks to herself.

_-…what do I say?- Kurama is unsure of what to do._

_-Well if you don't say something I will. You big chicken.-_As if to prove his point Youko takes control of their vocal cords, Kurama's eyes becoming specked with gold. _ "_What would you like?" He purrs. _–Now let the games begin.-_

_-Well look at that, he does have a voice. What a fun game this will be…- _Kagome inwardly smiles. "What would you like to offer me silver?"

_-Now look what you've done Youko. You've doomed us both.- _

_-Oh shut it Red. He just wants to play. Don't get you're feathers in a bunch. This will be fun.-_

_-This is my body too you know. I don't intend to pawn it off.-___

_-Technically I'm not pawning you off it it's my body too. You could always go somewhere else and not watch.-_

_-I will not lose myself to some demon I don't know.-_

_-That's why we switch places, duh. Besides, I want this game to last a bit longer, it'd be no fun to just throw everything in on the first play.-_ "Depends on what you're looking for. It is a simple phone call that I require, so they must be of equal value."

"Depends on your idea of equal."

"Alright. How about this then… "


	6. Trapped in a Bathroom with the Rejected

_**Ch.6**__ –Trapped in a bathroom with the rejected_

"How about this then… How about I let you see me in my true form and I steal a kiss?"

"Hmm…. I'll have to think about that one…"

Youko takes full control of Kurama and switches to his demon form. Kagome watches the human in front of her turn into a silver kitsune before her eyes. His hair growing longer and turning silver, his eyes now completely overtaken by a golden color, two fuzzy ears migrating to the top of his head and a smooth tail swishing slightly behind him. "What do you say now? Game?"

"…hm… no."

"WHAT?!?! Why?!" Youko is floored.

"I'm not sure you're my type. But you're welcome to use the phone. I'm going back to my shower." Kagome turns from him, leaving the door open as she returns to the bathroom.

Youko just stands there for a few minutes, completely unsure of himself. _–How can I not be pretty enough? Are you kidding me? I've never been turned down by a potential lover! That's not fair! I outta… actually… that's not a bad idea…-_

_-Youko, what are you doing?- _Kurama asks hesitantly.

_-Nooothing….-_

_-I'm not believing that bullshit. Don't do anything that'll get us killed.-_

_-Who says he'll kill us? Who knows maybe he might enjoy it…-_ Youko stealthy creeps over to the ever-so-slightly ajar bathroom door and smirks as the sound of running water reaches his ears. _–I can taste sweet victory already.-_ He slowly pushes the door open enough to slip through, turning to find a folded pile of black clothes. _–Well don't those look oddly familiar.-_ He moves closer to the shower to find the towel that oh-so-innocently covered his new found target. _–You will regret saying no to me the first time. I'll prove it.-_ He whips back the shower curtain to reveal - - - - - nothing. _–Where'd he go?!-_ As soon as that thought escapes him Youko is whipped with a towel from behind. He spins quickly, shock written all over his face, to come nose to nose with the midnight kitsune.

"I will always be one step ahead of you fox-boy. Don't think that I won't always know where you are…" Tsukiko leans closer to whisper in Youko's ear. "…my dear silver..." And with that Youko finds himself pushed backwards into a cold shower.

_-H-he….he didn't…. holy shit….-_ Youko is left completely stunned, drenched in cold, wet clothes.

Tsukiko shuts off the shower, "Not that I don't quite know what you were planning, but before we get too off track…" Tsukiko hands Youko the phone. "We wouldn't want your boyfriend to interrupt anything."

At that precise moment Shippo comes charging in with a bottle of something in one hand and a panda demoness clinging to his other arm. "Alright now T-tsuki! I wanna has the room! Your time ta git outta here!"

"um… What?" Kagome looks over to the living room to find a slightly drunk Shippo. "Oh geez… not again… what the hell kit? You're supposed to wait until after dark."

"Wha?" Shippo looks over to find an almost naked Tsukiko and a drenched silver kitsune in the bathroom together. "Woooo! Well that took ya foreva! 'Ere, lemme help ya!" Shippo runs over and shuts the door on them.

"Shippo!" Kagome tries to open the door. "Open this door right now!" She tries to ram through the door but gets shocked by a few small flames. "You open this door _now._" She growls.

"You two has fun!" Shippo's laughter can be heard echoing in the room before the sound of another door being shut closes off all hopes of escape for a while.

"So…" Kagome turns to find Youko incredibly close to her face. "Now that the tides have turned in my favor… care to take me up on my previous offer?"

_-Great. Trapped in a bathroom with a drenched fox. Just my luck. And I bet he won't let me touch my clothes. It would be highly uncomfortable for me to stay like this for much longer. I at least want my pants, despite his thoughts of warming up the room, it's cold in here.- _ "And if I refuse you again? What then?"

"Then you are treading on dangerous grounds midnight. We're trapped in this small room, together…. and I have your clothes." Youko holds up the black garments victoriously.

_-Shit.-_

_-(AWKWORD!!!)-_

_-SHUT UP SHIPPO! THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!-_

_-(You have to find a way to get out of there if you want to punish me. And I made my spell so there's only one way it'll release you from your watery prison unless I take it down myself and I don't quite feel like it right now.)-_

_-Devil child.- _

_-(Now I'll leave you to your own devices as I have someone to entertain. Later.)-_

_-Oh no…-_ Kagome turns her attention back to the fox in front of her. "… What particularly are you looking for? I might be able to help you overcome your current predicament."

"Predicament? Oh no… being trapped in here with you for just a few minutes is all I need to show you how badly you want me."

"Me want you…" Tsukiko smirks. "Ah that's what you'd like to think, but I can assure you, that you are the one who _wants_ me."

"Oh really? I know for a fact that I'm your type. So why did you reject me earlier? Hm? I don't see any lover with you, therefore you are free game and –"

"I am not a piece of meat." Tsukiko flips Youko around and pins him against the door. "You may be a delectable dessert piece, but…" He purrs seductively in Youko's ear. "…Do you taste just as sweet?" He trails a hand up Youko's tail. "… Do you think I taste sweet?" He trails his other hand up Youko's arm, across his cheek and lets it lightly linger on Youko's bottom lip. "… Do you want to know what I taste like?"

"…I….I…." Youko's left speechless as his target sends shivers through his nerves.

"Are you so curious about how good I taste that you are left breathless when I've hardly even touch you? If I can reduce you to a puddle of goop already… then you won't be able to handle me. I like a challenge, someone who can give me a good game." She grabs her clothes from him and all of a sudden Youko's eyesight goes dark, he loses consciousness and slowly drops down the door to land on the floor. Kagome smirks. "I win."


	7. Her Chosen

_**Ch.7**__ –Her Chosen_

Youko slowly opens his eyes, looking around with half-lidded eyes. His eyes rest on Tsukiko as the unsuspecting male slowly pulls his shirt over his head. _–Hmm…I haven't been out long…I have to steal a kiss from him before I leave! I must prove to him that I am the best and then he will regret saying no to me FOR THE SECOND TIME!!!-_ Youko gets an idea. He pretends to still be unconscious as Kagome looks over at him.

_-He's still asleep… I can't get out if he's still against the door. I'll have to move him. But thank goodness I was able to get my clothes. He didn't even see my hit coming. I wonder how long he'll be out… oh well… now where should I move him?-_ Kagome tries to think as she slowly approaches the sleeping kitsune blocking her escape route. She reaches out to move him slightly when he lashes out at her, grabbing her shoulders and forcing her forward. His lips crashed into hers and her mind flew out the window.

_-I caught you.-_ Youko smirks victoriously as he holds Tsukiko in place.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Where is she?" Sesshomaru calmly walks through a group of youkai. "I know she's here. Her kit is here." He growls lowly.

"Sesshomaru-sama we should just ask the hosts if they've seen Shippo. This is after all a men's tournament. Kagome would be hiding. We might not recognize her."

"We're not asking for directions Rin. I know where I'm going."

Rin taps some random demon on the shoulder. "Excuse me sir, I'm looking for a friend of mine. He goes by the name of Shippo, a fire kitsune. Have you seen him?"

"Hn." A short, black-haired demon glares at her.

"I am looking for a friend of mine, it is very important that I find him. Will you help me?"

"Hn."

"I just need a few moments of your time. I need to find a fire kitsune."

"Hn. Annoying onna." Hiei turns to walk away when someone grabs his shoulder roughly and he's spun around to face an angry dog demon.

"She asked you a question. It is for your safety that you do not make me wait." Sesshomaru growls.

"I do not have to listen to some stupid dog demon."

"You do if you want to live." Sesshomaru steps slightly closer, hand on Tokijin.

"Lord Sesshomaru, what a pleasant surprise." Yusuke runs over. "I was not expecting you to come. What can I do for you?"

"Lord Urameshi." Sesshomaru states blandly. "This belongs to you I presume." He glares at the hybrid before him.

"Hiei is a friend of mine, yes. I'm sorry if he offended you in any way, but I need him alive."

"My pup is looking for a kitsune by the name of Shippo. Where is he." The stoic lord states rather then asks.

"Shippo… the fire kitsune in the tournament?"

"Oh yes!" Rin beams. "He's a dear friend of mine, I must find him!"

"As you can see she's been away from her chosen for quite some time. Now where is he, I am losing patience."

"They should be at their hotel room. Hiei should be able to take you there, I need to be present while the tournament is in session."

"Very well. But one more offense and I shall rid the world of his presence."

"Excuse me Lord Urameshi, but if I may ask…" Rin pipes up. "Would it be alright if we spent the night at the hotel? If it's not too much trouble I mean…"

"Heck yeah, feel free to stay and watch the tournament as long as you want. I'll have the hotel make up your rooms immediately. It was nice to see you Lord Sesshomaru. I hope you'll join me in the stadium for the tournament."

"Indeed." Sesshomaru turns his attention back to Hiei as Yusuke runs off to who knows where. "Now, show us to the hotel."

"Hn. Follow me." Hiei starts to slowly walk towards the hotel. The two dog demons following him.

____________________________________________________________________________

"Tsukiko!" Shippo walks over to the bathroom door. "Tsukiko are you still alive in there?" When there is no reply he grips the door handle. "Well since it's so quiet and I know there's two of you in there… let's see how close you two have gotten in the past several minutes!" He rips the door open without warning. "Now Tsukiko - ..." He pauses as he sees Youko and Kagome fall to the floor, in a very… compromising position. "… AAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!" The world grows dark as he falls over in shock.


	8. My Miko

_**Ch. 8**__ –My Miko_

_-Is he ok?-_ Kagome immediately becomes concerned for Shippo, not paying any more attention to Youko.

_-… what, huh? What is wrong?-_ Youko notices Kagome's lack of attention to his person after a few short seconds.

"… Shippo!" Kagome rushes over to the fire kitsune. "Shippo are you alright?!" She prods the fallen boy.

"…mm…M-Tsukiko…" Shippo slowly opens his eyes. He immediately pulls Kagome to him and hugs her closely. "Don't worry Tsukiko, I'll save you from the white… thing…"

_-WHAT?!?!-_ Youko immediately seethes. _–WHITE!!! How the hell could he possibly mix up my beautiful silver fur for a tacky white!?! How dare he!-_ Youko lets out a low growl.

"Oh… did I strike a nerve?" Shippo looks up and smirks at him. "I believe I am the one who has won the battle. See?" Shippo nuzzles Kagome in order to put further emphasis on his victory. The look on Youko's face causes Shippo to fall over laughing. Kagome looks over to find a horrified expression stamped onto the silver fox's face.

"Aw… look, I think he's jealous of us my dear Shippo." Kagome purrs.

"Really now!?! Well in that case!" Shippo gracefully stands up, pulling Kagome up with him. "My dear Tsukiko…" He pulls her incredibly close, slowly letting her fall back into a low dip, their faces a mere inch apart. "Care to help me show him just how much he can't have you?"

"You –" Youko starts growling venomously but is interrupted when the main door to the room is slammed open.

f"Fox !" A cold voice cuts through the air as a dog demon steps regally pass the threshold. Sesshomaru stops as he notices Shippo and Kagome in an… unwanted position. And another male fox on the floor a few feet away from them.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Shippo exclaims, letting Kagome up and both of them bowing to the dog demon before them. "What an honor it is to grace us with your presence."

_-/What are you doing here fox?/- _ Hiei glares down at Youko.

_-Wouldn't you like to know.-_ Youko taunts the hybrid. _–I bet he likes me better then you now.-_

_-/You are unbelievable fox. Turn back and let's leave./-_

_-Testy. Are you angry that we've acquired the lover you were thinking of pursuing?-_

_-/That has yet to be seen./-_

"I suggest you two leave immediately." Sesshomaru gestures to Youko and Hiei. "You're presence is no longer needed… or welcomed." The two immediately beat it out of there. "Now as for you two…" Rin shuts the door and moves to stand next to Sesshomaru.

"Shippo!" She runs over and envelopes the fox in a hug. "I missed you! Where is my Okaa-san?"

"I'm right here." Rin follows a deep, seductive male voice to find Tsukiko.

"You're not my Okaa-san…" She stares at the beautiful male before her in awe.

"That is where you're wrong. This is a male tournament. Therefore some changes have been made." Kagome lets her illusion flash so that her real self, in demon form, can be seen for a few seconds. "But I am still me on the inside."

"Okaa-san!" Rin tackles her in a big hug. "I missed you so much Okaa-san! You look beautiful!"

" See! I told you that you looked hot!" Shippo smirks. "Even Rin was taken over by your beautiful male body!"

"Miko…" Sesshomaru address her as he steps forward, moving too slowly circle Kagome in her male illusion. "… I will hug only my Miko, not a male kitsune."


	9. The Game Begins at Sundown

_**Ch.9**__ –The Game Begins at Sundown_

"_Your_ Miko, Lord Sesshomaru?" Kagome purrs.

"You will switch back so that I may hug you." Sesshomaru demands.

"I can actually hug you now?" Kagome questions excitedly.

"You will switch back now; unless you wish to find yourself on the other end of my whip."

"You know, there are some interesting comments I can come up with for that statement." Shippo smirks evilly. "I guess we know who wears the pants in this relationship."

"You will cease you insolent chatter, kit. Now be a chivalrous chosen and show Rin to her room." Sesshomaru chucks a pair of keys at Shippo's head.

"…w-what?" Shippo stammers as he catches the keys with ease.

"You heard me. Now go." Shippo turns to leave with Rin attached to his arm when Sesshomaru clears his throat. "And I want none of this!" He pulls a frightened panda demon out from behind a closet door. "You will remember nothing that happened here and you will leave immediately, be thankful that your life has been spared because my pup is present." He throws the girl out of the room; she beats it down the hallway without a glance back. Shippo quickly steers Rin out of the room and down the hall. Sesshomaru whips the door closed with his tail and puts up a barrier before turning back to Kagome. "Switch. Now."

Kagome immediately lets her illusion fall and she returns to her normal self. Her midnight hair with silver highlights lengthening a bit more; her ears and tail becoming a little softer and her eyes changing to a deep brown. "Why have you come here Sesshomaru?"

No sooner do those words leave her lips, does she find herself enveloped in the Lord of the West's arms. "You have not visited in 100 years. Why?"

"Sesshy! You know I was traveling." She hugs him in turn.

"You could have written. Your kit is my pup's chosen. It is important that they spend courting time together." He informs her.

"Is that the only reason why you came here? You're hugging me of your own free will you know." Kagome smiles.

"You are in no position to complain Kagome."

"So… the West is still without a Lady huh?" She prods him gently.

"It wouldn't be if you'd stay put." He growls.

_______________________________________________________________________

"What were you doing in that room fox?" Hiei glares at his friend from a tree branch.

"I don't have to tell you that. Besides, how do you intend to go after our dear Midnight? Hm? I don't see you having been able to get inside his room. Or were you planning on sneaking in through his window late at night?" Youko smirks, an evil glint in his eyes.

Hiei immediately pins him to the tree he was previously in. "Do not test my patience fox. I _will_ kill you."

Suichi takes this opportunity to switch places with Youko, changing back into his human self. "Hiei… let go."

"Hn." Hiei glares at his companion but removes his sword and sheaths it. "You better watch yourself fox."

"I am watching, on the inside. But I have to agree with Youko on this one. I do happen to find that midnight kitsune attractive, although I think it would be much better if he was a girl. You can't deny that you have feelings for the male in question. The way you've been snapping at Youko proves it; especially when you found us in his room. Your eyes flashed red. We will have to see who he chooses."

"Who he chooses? You're not serious." The hybrid scoffs.

"This is your chance to show us what you can bring. Rise to the occasion, this'll be a fun game. I'm sure we can show each other how sportsman-like we can be when the competition is a male."

"Hn. And I bet that cocky fox attitude of yours is saying that you'll win this competition hands down."

"Well, naturally. I am a kitsune after all, we're natural charmers. It is much easier for me to get some loving then it is for you. Or have you forgotten that whenever your sister was close to finding out who you were, you erased her mind?"

"Quiet fox. That is a matter that does not concern you."

"How about we start this game tonight then? Unless you're too tired and want to take the night off to rest up…"

"Hn. You're on. The game begins at sundown fox."

"Then sundown it shall be." Hiei moves to leave but Kurama gently grabs hold of his shoulder to stop him. "Now… how do you feel about dancing?"


	10. Escort

_**Ch.10**__ –Escort_

Hiei stands there, his eye twitching ever so slightly. "What?"

"How do you feel about dancing?" Kurama repeats slowly.

"… What are you coming up with in that warped mind of yours fox." He states rather then asks.

"Well… oh wait. This is a competition; there is no need for me to share this information." Kurama smirks. "Let's see what you come up with later." Before Hiei can respond in any way, the fox disappears.

"Hn." Hiei vanishes out of sight.

__________________________________________________________________________

"Sesshy!" Kagome whines. "You can't keep using me as your stand in. You need to find a mate."

"I don't want to. I already have an heir and she already has a chosen. There is no need for me to be stuck with some annoying bitch until Rin comes of age where I can hand the house over to her."

"Sesshomaru! That is no way to speak of a mate!" Kagome reprimands him. "You have to settle down at some point! What are your grandkids gonna do when they find their grandfather to be a cold-hearted dog with a pole up his ass?!"

"I do _not_!" Sesshomaru growls. "You will retract that statement immediately."

"We're not on your lands right now Sesshy. I may do whatever I want. And I choose to leave that statement just the way it stands."

"You –" Sesshomaru quickly lets go of her as a knock on the door sounds. He drops his barrier around them as Kagome quickly switches back to her male form and walks over to answer the door.

"Yes?" She opens the door slowly to find a girl with neon blue hair and pink eyes wearing a pair of jeans and a white shirt. "Ah… to what do I owe the honor of being graced with the presence of a deity as pretty as you?"

"…oh…um…. My boss would like to talk with you if you have the time…." The girl blushes slightly.

"Well then… why doesn't he just come see me himself? Or… did you ask to personally deliver the message?"

"…uh… well… I might have wanted to meet the guy all the girls have been talking about… But it is very important that you meet with my boss."

"You still have yet to give me your name..."

"Oh! I'm sorry! My name is Boton! It's a pleasure to meet you!"

"I'm sure the pleasure is all mine… Ms. Boton." Tsukiko grabs the girls hand gently and kisses it.

"Ah!" The pink tinge on the girls face deepens. "Um… well… will you please come meet my boss?"

"I regret to inform you that I will have to decline. I have a date this evening with Ms. Koto and so I simply must go pick her up. After all, a lady shouldn't be walking around a place like this by herself. Where is your escort?"

"….uh….um….heh…"

"You're not out here all by yourself are you?" Tsukiko purrs.

"….well…. yeah…. But I can take care of myself."

"You don't seem all that confident. A place filled to the brim with horny demons is no place for a death fairy. You'd be an enticing dish."

"…. Heh…."

"Here, allow me to find you an escort. I'd fill the position myself but as I have already told you, I have a date for tonight already. But you are welcome to try for tomorrow night. I'll be here for the whole tournament. Lord Sesshomaru, do be a dear and escort Ms. Boton to her room." Tsukiko smirks as he opens the door wider and turns to look at Sesshomaru. Boton gasps as her eyes land on the stoic demon lord.

"Lord Sesshomaru! I'm sorry to have disturbed you and Tsukiko! I didn't mean to intrude!" Boton apologizes rapidly.

"He was just leaving, I'm sure he can find it deep down in his cold heart to escort a lady to her room." Kagome prods Sesshomaru when he steps close enough, gently pushing the demon lord out the door. "Now behave yourselves." She shuts the door on them, slow enough to just catch the look in Sesshomaru's eyes, angered yet pleading before turning back into an emotionless mask.


	11. Offers

_**Ch.11**__ –Offers_

Kagome waits several minutes before heading to the arena. She walks around the stadium a few times, running a group of fan-girls in circles. _–There is only so long they can follow me before searching for water.-_ She finally enters the stadium after doing 23 laps around it. _–How can they be that persistent? Honestly, what a nightmare.-_

_-::Serves you right for what you put me through several minutes ago.::-_

_-Sesshy! Where are you?!-_

_-::In the box office, watching you suffer in amusement.::-_

_-Jerk.- _A deep laugh is her only response as she makes her way to the arena, standing just inside one of the team entrances.

"And for our last match we have team Claw vs. team Green!" Koto announces loudly into her microphone. "It looks as though they have decided to have one-on-one matches!" She continues to narrate as the last two fights of the day commence.

Kagome analyses the two teams. Team Claw consisting of a brown bear-demon and a white bear-demon; team Green consisting of a frog-demon and a toad-demon. _-If you think about it in terms of animal, the bears should win easily. However, if they are not defeated by another team, Shippo will have to take care of them. I don't want to get my katana covered in fur.-_

"Team Claw is the victor! Ok folks! That concludes today's matches! Be sure to come back tomorrow when there's sure to be more action and more blood!"

"Hey look what we have waiting for us!" The white bear points out as him and his teammate walk through their team entrance to find Tsukiko. "Hey baby, that's a lovely outfit you've picked out for tonight. How about a bear hug?"

"You do realize that I am male, correct?" Tsukiko growls lowly.

"Who wouldn't take a hot male like you?" The white one winks. "I'm free all night."

"It's awfully rude not to introduce yourself first."

"He's quite the witty one isn't he?" The brown bear speaks up. "My name is Arcadius and my friend here is Orso. We are quite interested in you. Care to join us?"

"We are only allowed two-man teams."

"Oh we're not talking about teaming up for the tournament." The bear smirks. "We were thinking more along the lines of hibernation."

"… Well it's not every day that I find two gay bears wanting to share a bed with me." Tsukiko purrs. "I might consider that… but I have plans with a lady tonight. Try not to trip on your way out of the stadium." The kitsune walks off into the open arena.

"… We're not going to let him get away with this are we?" Orso speaks up/

"Oh no we won't. Come, let's go change. We're going out tonight."

----------

Koto finishes putting her mic in its case and turns to find Tsukiko standing before her. "I…um.. hi."

"Hey, I see you're done for the day. Ready for dinner?" Tsukiko purrs.

"Definitely! Um… what's that?" she points to what appears to be a cloud of dust.

"M female fan club." Without any other hesitation Koto finds herself scooped up into Tsukiko's arms. "Time to leave." They are gone in a flash.

A few minutes later Koto finds herself in front of the door to the bar. "…um…"

"I thought going dancing would be nice. Unless you're not any good on the dance floor?" Tsukiko purrs in her ear. She turns bright red as he pulls her into the bar, lively dance music filling the air. As they enter many demons stop to stare at them, the girls with envy towards Koto and the guys with curiosity towards Tsukiko. "Why don't you find a table and I'll get the drinks?" Koto nods mutely before slowly starting to move away from Tsukiko. "You forgot something." He purrs in her ear.

"Hm? What -!" Before Koto can finish her sentence she finds herself pulled tightly against a male frame as she feels a pair of lips lightly glide over her own. She barely has time to register the shock going up her spine before her hazy mind notices that she's been left. She quickly goes to find a table with a flushed face.

"Two drinks please." Tsukiko asks as he sits at the bar to wait.

"Absolutely." The bar tender is immediately over. "It's too bad, a man like you being stuck with such an inexperienced girl friend." The water dragon demon shakes his head."

"Oh she's not my girlfriend."

"But I don't see any mark on her…"

"She's definitely not my mate. She's just my date at the moment."

"…oh… and you still gave her a kiss like that?! Do you at least like her in that sense?!"

"I wouldn't know. This is the first date. And it'll probably be the last for this one. I have many other females asking for dates."

"You seem unhappy. Do you not like girls?" he sounds a bit hopeful.

"They're not bad I suppose. But I am a kitsune. I just don't care for the fangirls."

"Ah. Well then. If you'd like to try a guy you know where to find me. My name is Mecho." He smiles as he hands Tsukiko the drinks.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind. You may try to catch me on the dance floor later, if you can keep up." He quickly leaves.

"What a fox he is." Mecho watches Tsukiko walk over to Koto's table. "… Hey wait a minute! He never gave me his name! Shit! Out of the whole conversation I didn't even get his name! … But I did find out that he's single! YES! Guess I'll just have to impress him on the dance floor later…"

**ARCADIUS**: Latin form of Greek Arkadios, meaning "of Arcadia." The place name Arcadia was derived from the word _arktos_, meaning "bear."

**ORSO**: Italian form of Roman Latin Ursus, meaning "bear."

**Mecho**: Bulgarian for "teddy bear"


	12. Set up

_**Ch. 12**__- Set up_

"Ah, we meet again. How are you?" Tsukiko turns to find Kurama.

"Why good evening silver. I regret to inform you but I have a date right now and I'm sure your boyfriend misses you." Kagome waves him off, turning back to Koto who so far has done nothing but drool over her. _–Someone remind me why I'm going out with this girl?-_

_-::You didn't want to be my date. Now suffer::-_

_-Sesshy! Are you actually here?-_

_-::Unfortunately. Your son brought Rin. I am making sure he takes care of her.::-_

_-You still worry about that? We're the most powerful beings here.-_

_-::Well your son is too flirtatious. Fix it. Now.::-_

_-Nope. A kitsune is made to be playful. Rin can handle it. Let them be. Now you however, need a date.-_

_-::I do not.::-_

_-There might be a prospective mate here.-_

_-::No.::-_

_-Ooooh! I know! She's at my 1 o'clock! Ice demon with light blue hair, dark blue kimono with light trim. She's pretty. After all, the ice prince would need an ice maiden to make sure his cold heart doesn't completely melt.-_

"As a matter of fact my "boyfriend" and I are in an argument. He thinks you can't dance. Care to show him how wrong he is?" Youko's purring voice pulls Kagome out of her telepathic conversation.

"Well now… that is a predicament. Ms. Koto…" Tsukiko takes her hand as he stands beside her in a slight bow. "Would you care to dance?"

"… um…um… I… yes!" she stutters with a blush on her face.

"Wonderful." Tsukiko pulls her towards the dance floor. "Sit back and learn fox-boy."

_-…WHAT!?! He did NOT just call me a boy!-_ Youko fumes. _–How dare he!-_

_-Settle down Youko. We'll just have to show him how wrong he is.-_

_-Oh yes. There's no way we're letting this one go.-_

Koto becomes entranced as Tsukiko expertly moves her around the dance floor. "Tsukiko! You're amazing!"

"Why thank you my dear."

"Mm. I'm a better dancer." A somewhat deep voice cuts him off.

"Oh really…" Kagome turns and glares at the male. "Care to challenge me?"

"Your presence is no longer required." Youko glares at Koto, effectively scaring her off.

"Now you've ruined my date." Kagome pouts but soon finds herself pulled to a muscular chest and held there as the fox takes in her intoxicating scent.

"I'm a better dancer then that midnight." His low, deep resounding purr reaches her ears.

"You may think that my dear silver but that has yet to be seen."

"You still don't love me yet? But we shared such a beautiful kiss before -!"

"There you are Tsukiko!" An inu female throws herself into Kagome's arms.

"Rin! How wonderful to see you again!" Tsukiko pulls the girl close. _–Shippo? What are you doing?-_

"Tsukiko~ I am not Rin! I am Riné!" _–(Causing trouble.)-_

"There you are Riné!" Another inu female comes running over, looking identical to the other girl. "You found Tsukiko! Finally! We were beginning to wonder where you ran off to. Sesshy-sama is also missing you. You shouldn't keep him waiting."

"Ah yes. I forgot that I have a lovely set of inu twins and a lord to please." Tsukiko wraps his arms around the two girls' waists. "Lead the way ladies and I will do whatever you ask. Later silver." The three of them walk off.

_-WHAT! HE JUST LEFT US! And right when we were having some fun!-_

_-Apparently he's picked twin inus to be with. Not to mention the lord they were talking about who was also looking for Tsukiko. There's only one of us. How do we compete against twins?-_

_-We have Hiei. He will suffice.-_

--------------

Kagome walks over to a table in the corner where Sesshomaru is sitting. "You wanted to see me?"

"The ice maiden already has a suitor." He takes a swig of his drink.

"So? That's not a mate. And if it was you could just kill him."

"What if she prefers him? What if she prefers… humans…"

Tsukiko sighs. "I'll take care of it you big chicken." He slowly walks up to the ice maiden currently being pulled around by an orange-haired monstrosity. "Excuse me miss, but I was wondering if you would talk to me for a few minutes." Tsukiko gently takes hold of the girl's hand and kisses it. "My name is Tsukiko and I am delighted to meet you."

"Get away from Yukina you stupid demon!" The human ogre charges at the fox but Tsukiko avoids the attack by side stepping, not letting go of Yukina's hand. "Yukina is my love! Go find your own!" The human rants as he still continues an attempt to attack Tsukiko.

"You are but a child. Why would you think a woman of her status would ever want some stupid pup when she could have a real man in her life?"

"Why you! I'll show you!" He starts to form a sword made out of spirit energy when Yukina steps in front of Tsukiko.

"Please stop Kuwabara. This fox is a lot stronger then you. He just wants to talk to me. I see no harm in that." Her soft but chilled voice flows gently through the air around them.

"Ms. Yukina, would you honor me with a dance?" Tsukiko bows gracefully.

"Yukina my love! You can't! That's cheating! Don't do it!" Kuwabara snaps.

"… Your human customs are strange to me. This is only a dance."

"Or did you not know that demons may have multiple suitors?" Tsukiko adds. "The winner gets a mate. But until then anything is fair game. So… would you dance with me lovely ice maiden?" He still hasn't moved from his bow.

"… I would love to dance…?"

"Tsukiko." He gently pulls her onto the dance floor as the music becomes slow. _–Push him Shippo.-_

_-(We're on it.)-_ Over at the corner table Shippo whispers something to Rin; She smiles and starts tugging on Sesshomaru's sleeve.

"Will you dance with me Sesshomaru-sama? Please?" She looks up at him with big watery eyes. "Please?"

The taiyoukai sighs but nods and allows his daughter to pull him away from the table and onto the dance floor. Into their second dance, he is suddenly hit with a lot of force, shoving him towards the middle of the dance floor. "Oops." He hears Shippo's voice and sees the kit's smirk as he is thrown in-between Tsukiko and Yukina; tarring the two away from each other.

"I am sorry to interrupt out time together Ms. Yukina, but it seems that someone wants to cut in." He bows to her before turning to Sesshomaru. "You are a worthy opponent. I will relinquish my place to you for tonight." He walks away, leaving Sesshomaru in the middle of the dance floor with Yukina.

"…um…" Yukina looks at him and then at the floor nervously.

The Lord sighs to himself as he steps closer to the ice maiden and offers his hand in a silent question. She hesitantly takes his hand and lets him pull her closer as she rests a hand on his shoulder. "I am Sesshomaru." He speaks quietly.


	13. Trust and Blood Lust

_**Ch.13**__ – Trust and Blood Lust_

"…Sesshomaru…" She tests out the new name. "My name is Yukina." The ice maiden smiles as they continue to dance.

"Aw… look, they're happy." Kagome smiles as she sits at a corner table with a drink in hand. "They're going to make a beautiful couple."

"hn." Kagome's vision goes black.

- - - - -

Kagome slowly opens her eyes and panics on the inside until she realizes that she's still in her male form. _–That was close.-_ Before she has a chance to look at her surroundings she feels herself get pinned up against a tree with a sharp blade at her neck.

"You will give me the information I seek." She looks down slightly to find Hiei.

"Or what? We both know you won't kill me" she winks at him.

"Do not underestimate me. There are many ways for me to torture you till you think that you really are dead. "

"Well now… there are so many things I could say to that."

"Who is he?'

"Who? My mate? I don't have one, but if you want to fill that spot you'll have to go through some tests." Tsukiko winks.

"…" they hybrid's eyes widen slightly and start to glow a little bit as the blade of his katana tightens against the kitsune's neck. "Who. The. fuck. Is. With. My. Sister." Hiei glares at the demon he's 'captured'. "Don't not make me repeat myself."

"Oh you mean my lover! Oh he's harmless!"

"I highly doubt that."

"No really! That fluffy he has on his shoulder is a sign that he's a big softy on the inside. And don't worry about your sis. She's perfectly sage."

"hn."

"I'm serious. He's the safest thing in the world as long as you don't piss him off."

"… who is he you stupid kitsune."

"Well now, I've already given you information, and information from this fox is never for free. There is a price to pay."

"Hn. I'm letting you live after proving to to be annoyance."

"You couldn't kill me anyways. I'll just pop back up like a dandelion."

"You're being as annoying as some baka onna."

"…now why would you think that? I'm the man!" Tsukiko grins. "Besides, you're the bitch in this relationship."

- - - - -

Meanwhile Sesshomaru and Yukina are still dancing in the bar. "…come here often?" Sesshy finally speaks.

"Not really. I'm visiting some friends. Kuwabara dragged me in here."

"… Would you let me show you a better time than the human?"

"..You mean… you want to court me?" Yukina looks up at him hesitantly.

"…that is a possibility… at this moment in time…" a light pink tinge barely noticeable appears on his face.

"…oh…um… I don't know what to say…"

"Keep in mind that this is not a normal occurrence for this Sesshomaru."

"…um… what should I do about Kuwabara then?"

"Do not worry about the human. I will take care of it."

"….alright." she smiles. "Where are we going?"

"For this evening, somewhere quiet. Tomorrow is another story." He offers her his arm and leads her over to the door, stopping when Kuwabara blocks their path. He starts to yell something but Sesshomaru cuts him off. "no." a green acid whip throws the offending human into a nearby plant as the taiyoukai leads the demoness outside.

"…was that really necessary?" Yukina looks up questioningly.

"no." Sesshomaru replies curtly. "But it felt good."

- - - - -

A thin trail of blood slides down Tsukiko's neck as Hiei's blade slightly cuts into his throat. He doesn't even flinch as he meets the hybrid's re-rimmed eyes. "Hiei!" A green vine-like whip wraps around the hybrid's waist and pulls him off Tsukiko. "What do you think you're doing!" Tsukiko looks over to find Kurama reprimanding a seething Hiei. The avatar turns in his direction. "I'm sorry my friend has been so… forward in letting his blood lust show. I hope he did not hurt you too badly. Would you like me to take a look at that cut for you?"

"I'm sure my wound can heal on its own… unless there's some special treatment you're proposing…" Tsukiko trails off.

"If you'd like I could –"

"Enough." Hiei growls. "Fox. You are lucky to have your life."

"Which one of us?" they answer in unison.

"hn. I should just kill you both."

"How's this… I challenge you both to a game." Tsukiko suggests.

"I'm threatening you life and your response is to play some stupid game." Hiei glares at him.

"What kind of game are you suggesting?" Kurama is instantly curious.

"We'll see just how much you trust each other." The fox smiles with a not-so-innocent glint in his eyes.


	14. Apples 2 Apples Foxversion

_**Rosie Hater:**** There were a lot of questions on what the pairing with Kag/? will be. Well there were a lot of votes for each side and quite a few votes for both. So I will attempt to a 3x pairing in order to try and satisfy everyone. this is the first time I've done a 3 person pairing so please bear with me. Hiei/Kagome/Kurama oh, and the guys probably will only have Kagome in common, as in they're not going to be mates. They will only be tied to Kagome, not each other. **_

_**Ch.14**__ – Apples 2 Apples: Fox-Version_

"Welcome to my humble abode." Tsukiko purrs as he opens the door to his hotel room. "Please situate yourselves in the living room. I will be back momentarily." He walks down the hall.

"This would be a good time to learn about him, don't you think?" Kurama starts looking through the rooms.

"Hn." Hiei just sits on the windowsill. "As if I am interested in some warped fox."

"Suit yourself." The avatar continues to search the room. "Well I do believe I've found his room!" Hiei is immediately beside him. "Oh… I thought you weren't interested in him?"

"Hn. I'm bored."

"Riiight. You can't resist him Hiei. That fox is quite the player."

"I'm not gay." The hybrid growls.

"It's only a matter of time my friend. I'm already smitten with him."

"Then trying to get into my room right off the bat is not the way to getting into my bed." Tsukiko appears behind them. The two demons jump slightly when he wraps his arms around their shoulders. "Now what could possibly get you into my bed…" He purrs. "Is by beating me at this game." Tsukiko winks before letting them go and walking out to the living room, leaving two dumbfounded males behind him.

_-Is it really that simple?!-_ Youko exclaims.

_-Don't fall just yet Youko, there may be more to this game.-_ Suichi warns.

-/This is ridiculous./-_ Hiei scoffs but still returns to the living room. _

_"Hey guys!" Shippo pops up beside them with a crack-happy grin across his face. "This is going to be soooo much fun!"_

-/Why the fuck am I here?/-

-There's more people playing?!-Youko whines. _–I thought it'd just be the three of us! Then we could steal our beloved midnight from Hiei!-_

_-/As if I'd lose to someone as dim-witted at you./-_

_-I will defeat you!-_

_-She said we'd need to work together to win. Stop fighting!-_

"You two should really stop talking. It's rude to ignore us when you're the guests." They look over to find a female inu-demon shuffling cards. "My Tou-san will be joining us soon and he does not tolerate blatant disregard to your hosts."

"Yeah… he can be a real fun-sucker sometimes." Shippo sighs.

"Is he with the ice maiden I handed him off to?" Tsukiko inquires.

"Last I checked."

"I hope your all in for a long night." He smirks. "This will last for quite some time."

- - - - - - - -

"…um… Sesshomaru?" Yukina speaks as they sit on a bench near a lake with a full view of the moon.

"…Yes?" He looks down at her, his eyes softening slightly.

"I was just wondering if –" Suddenly something comes running out of the woods, grabs Yukina and runs off. Sesshomaru's eyes become red-rimmed as he takes off after them.

"Please don't scream, you'll hurt my ears." A low purr sounds in her ear. She looks into a mischievous pair of red eyes. "You two are invited to join in on a lovely game that will take place at my room. This is the quickest way to get Sesshomaru there. Please just remain calm; you will be back on your feet soon."

- - - - - - - -

"Here he comes!" Tsukiko grins. Something in a black cloak bursts through the door with Yukina held gently in its arms. A red-eyed Sesshomaru almost on its tail charges only to knock into a barrier. "You may only come in once you fix your eyes. She's perfectly safe." The other demon sets Yukina on her feet and walks over to stand in front of Tsukiko. "Nice job. You may return now." It morphs into a fox key chain.

"That was an illusion?" Kurama questions, shocked.

"I bet a silver can't do that." Shippo smirks with pride.

"Only lazy demons use illusions to do their dirty work." Sesshomaru scoffs as he moves to sit next to Rin, tugging Yukina to his other side much to the displeasure of Hiei.

"You're just jealous." Shippo sticks his tongue out.

"I suggest you put that back in your mouth before I remove it."

"But what if I need that Tou-san?" Rin looks up innocently.

"…Don't even –"

"Alright~" Tsukiko interrupts with a big grin on his face. "It is time to begin the game!" Everyone is dealt 7 cards before a few red decks and one green deck is placed near the center of the table. "Shippo, please introduce the game!"

"Yes! This is an amazingly fun game… and a sadistically evil game. Choose your card wisely, for it may be your last! Muaaaaa! This is also a trust game. The winner of each round will pick a loser and take something from them. The one who is judging is safe. Welcome to our fox-version of…" His crack-happy smile is once again plastered to his face. "…APPLES TO APPLES!!!"


	15. A Game with Dangerous Turns

_**Rosie Hater:**__** I'd like to write out A **_

_**HAPPY **_14TH_** BIRTHDAY **_

_**TO **_Alex Murphy

_**Here's an update for you! ^_^**_

_**Ch.15-**__ A Game with Dangerous Turns_

"Hn. This is a stupid ningen game." Hiei scoffs.

"Oh no, my dear hybrid…" Tsukiko is immediately behind him, purring in his ear. "There is more to this game… it's not called fox-version for nothing."

"..G-get off."

"I'm not even on you yet, but I'm sure that's what you want anyway."

_-Why is he getting all the attention!?-_ Youko throws a tantrum. _–I'm the one that kissed him! What could he possibly gain from fawning over Hiei!?-_

_ -/What's the matter fox? Jealous?/-_

_-Why you! I outta-!-_ Youko pauses when h notices the midnight kitsune nuzzling Hiei. _–WHAT!!!-_

"I bet you'll looove this game.." Tsukiko nuzzles the hybrid again before handing out cards. "Now take your seats please."

* * *

A few hours later the room is silent as Shippo decides their fate. "Hmm…" The tension in the air thickens. "Hmm…"

"Pick a card already kit. My patience grows thin." Sesshomaru growls.

"Yeah, yeah. Hand grenades are flirtatious!"

"YES!!!" Tsukiko shouts out. "Victory is mine! Muaaa! Now… who shall be my victim…?" He smirks evilly. He looks over at Kurama, who's already lost his socks, the seeds in his hair, a hair tie and his famous rose. Then the fox looks over at Hiei who's lost his sword, his boots, socks, scarf and bandana. "Who shall I steal from? Hm?" Tsukiko leans over to whisper in Kurama's ear. "Should it be you my dear silver, who tried to get into my bedroom without taking me?" He then leans over to purr in Hiei's ear. "Or should it be you my sweet hybrid who was so obviously upset for not seeing me after I stepped out of the shower?" Both demons stiffen as shivers run down their spines.

_-PLEASE PICK ME!-_ Youko begs. _–I promise to bring you to bed!-_

_-Youko! Stop it! Control yourself!-_ Suichi stammers.

_-/Can't handle the kitsune fox?/- _Hiei taunts. _-/I-!/-_ Hiei pauses when he feels something on his shoulders. Both demons come back to reality as they notice Tsukiko nuzzling Hiei's neck as the hybrids's cloak is unfastened and slid off his shoulders. -

"Get a room!" Shippo makes a face as Rin smirks at the expressions on the demons' faces.

_-NOOOOO!!!-_ Youko throws a fit. _–NOOO!!-_

_-Youko calm down!-_

_-The midnight was supposed to fall in love with me!-_Youko whines. _–Hiei is stealing him from us!-_

_-/A demon of your ago should handle this more maturely instead of acting like a simple-minded baby./-_

_-WHY YOU LITTLE-!-_

_-YOUKO CONTROL YOURSELF!!!-_ Suichi yells, gaining Youko's and Hiei's attention. _–Don't you see what's going on? He's driving us both insane in order to pit us against each other so that later he can deny us by saying that we can't handle him because we'd have spent all of our energy fighting instead of team-working!-_ Both demons take a moment to ponder this as Tsukiko slips back into his seat. Small, almost completely hidden smiles creep onto their faces as something lights up in their eyes.

"Hn. My turn." Hiei draws a green card. "Twisted."

"Mine is the best!" Rin grins as she slaps hr card on the table. "Don't even bother! Victory is mine this time!"

"Hn. No."

"WHAT!!!" Rin snaps. "What did you say!?!"

"I did not pick your card. Onna."

"The name is RIN Mr. 3-eyes!"

"Actually I have more than 3 in my true form."

"Listen you stupid _midget_! My card is perfect!"

"For you. I find this, Hillary Clinton much more hazardous than a dark alley. I find those _useful_."

As the 2 start a verbal fight Kurama leans over to whisper in Tsukiko's ear. "Well… it looks like I won. So… it's finally your turn to lose something. It's only fair that you choose who shall decide your fate. Me? Or Youko?"

_**DUN **_

_**DUN **_

_**DUN!!!!**_

_**THE END **_

_**XD**_

_**Not. This chapter isn't quite over yet. It's for the Birthday Boy after all. Can't have it end just yet. Here's the rest. ^_-**_

"…You are aware that if Youko appears at the table, Sesshomaru will kill him right? If memory serves me right, which I'm usually correct, Youko tried to steal from Sesshomaru many years ago."

"…" _–I don't remember that. Do you?-_

_-…Oh yeah… wait. How does our midnight know this?_- Youko is suddenly serious. _–I want to know. Now.-_

"Hello? Are you alive in there?" Tsukiko waves a hand in front of Kurama's face. "Earth to fox-boy! You in there?"

"…Sorry, may I speak to you alone for a few minutes please?"

"In the middle of a game?"

"It's very important. Please?"

Tsukiko sighs. "I suppose we could take a short break. I'm sure people are in need of food and drink." Shippo and Rin are immediately out the door and down the hall, probably headed to the bar. Sesshomaru offers Yukina a hand up and they walk outside.

"Hn." Hiei looks over at Tsukiko and reaches over to pick up his cloak. As his hand rests on it, the clothing is pulled out from under him and he looks up to meet the midnight's eyes.

"I don't think so. Until the game is finished this is mine. As are all these other things." As if to prove a point Tsukiko picks up all of the removed items taken from Hi and Kurama and puts them in a small closet and locks it shut, putting the key in a hidden pants pocket. "Let's see how you'll survive without your sword."

"Hn." Hiei glares at the fox and flits out the window.

Tsukiko walks into the kitchen with Kurama following. "So, you have a question for me I presume." He tosses Kurama a can of coke, leaning against the counter, his tail flickering in a taunting manner.

"…How do you know Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Ah figured that out did you? Why haven't you addressed him as such? Why haven't you bowed down to him if you are aware of his stature?"

"I have not spoken to him. Nor has he spoken to me. I do not wish to draw his attention to me lest he remember Youko."

"I can assure you that he remembers everything in vivid detail. H's not one to forget a demon that escaped with his life."

"…Heh. Yes…well, still you have not answered me. How do you know Lord Sesshomaru? And how would you know about Youko's attempted heist unless… you were there?"

"I've known Sesshomaru for over 500 years. And as for how I know… I was there. Now if you don't mind, I am in need of a drink." Tsukiko turns to walk away only to find Hiei standing there with a drink in hand.

"Hn." The hybrid holds the drink out.

"…" Tsukiko gently takes the glass and sniffs it. "How do I know you didn't put rufees in here?"

"Hn. I can assure you that I have enough class and do not need to drug you to get what I want." He steps back and leans against the wall.

"…Ok. It's not like this would get me drunk anyways." Tsukiko downs some of it. His tongue darting out to lick the excess off his bottom lip, driving both demons nuts. "Mm… a mixed drink. I suppose I should give you something for trying…" Hiei finds himself pulled over and lightly pressed against the wall, Tsukiko nuzzling his neck. "Thank you so very much for getting me a drink my dear hybrid." Tsukiko purrs. "But you'll have to do better than that if you want to get into my room." He pecks Hiei on the cheek quickly and in a flash is sitting back at the table just as the others return. "Time for another round before bed!"


	16. The Hot Springs

Ch.16 – The Hot Springs

Hiei just stands against the wall wide eyed and silent. Kurama's eyes flash between gold and green as he fights with Youko. –WHY COULDN'T THAT HAVE BEEN ME! ITS NOT FAIR! WE COULD'VE HAD A MOMENT AND HIEI RUINED IT! I'LL KILL HIM!-

-Youko! Settle down this instant!-

-WE WERE ALONE WIT HIM! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT WE COULD'VE DONE?-

-I'm sure we will have time later, when the lights get turned down for bed. We'll have to figure out the sleeping arrangements.-

-…wherever we sleep we're taking the midnight with us! There's no way I'm letting Hiei steal him during the night!-

-/Hn. As if you could beat me./- Hiei scoffs.

-YOU GET OUT OF HERE BEFORE I FEED YOU TO MY DEATH TREE!- Youko snaps.

-/Upset that you're losing fox?/- Kurama looks up to see a smirk on Hiei's face. -/I bet he likes me better than some womanizing fox who acts like a child./-

"Are you two lovebirds coming or do I have to have Shippo remove you from our room?" Tsukiko's voice snaps the demons out of their mental argument.

"Yeah!" Shippo adds, cracking his knuckles in a threatening manner. "Not that I like you or anything, but I'd hate to force you guys out of here. It'd be a waste of my precious energy."

Everyone returns to the came table.

After a few more hours, Yukina falls asleep on Sesshomaru's shoulder. "I think its time to go to sleep." Rin speaks up, pointing at Yukina to emphasize her point. "Where are we all going to sleep/'

"I got it!" Shippo exclaims. Sesshomaru and Yukina can stay in his room, you and I can stay in your room and they can stay in my room tonight." He points at Hiei and Kurama. "But if you guys go through my stuff… well, I'll know." Without a word Sesshomaru gently picks up Yukina and heads to the door. Shippo scoops up Rin and follows the lord out the door.

"Have a lovely night together boys." Tsukiko smirks before retriring to his room, the door shutting with a click behind him.

Kagome sighs as a protective barrier goes up around the room. "Finally, somepeace and quiet." She drops the illusion and jumps onto the bed. After a few minutes of enjoying some relaxation, she slowly gets up and pulls a fox doll up from under her bed. "It wouldn't do if Tsukiko didn't watch over my room now would it?" The doll shifts into a full-sized Tsukiko and bows to her. "Thank you kind sir. Now if you don't mind I'm going to find a hot spring and go swimming. The room is yours, enjoy yourself."

"As you wish my lady." Kagome smiles at him before jumping out the window. She shifts into her fox form as she lands on a tree branch.

-Now to find a hot spring…- She sniffs the air and takes off.

Kurama and Hiei look at each other then at Tsukiko's door. Both try to rush it while fighting against each other. But to no avail as they find themselves across the room upside-down on the floor, They growl and pull themselves out of their unwatned entanglement, their eyes rimmed with red as they find themselves in their true forms. Growling again they take off out the window to vent off their frustration. They take off in different directions, Youko off to mingle with the plants and Hiei to go kill something.

Half an hour later Youko can be found napping in a valley of flowers.

(Youko POV)

He immediately sits up and looks around him. Something was amiss. But he couldn't tell if what his eyes were telling him was real or an illusion. He sniffed the air with delicacy. Yes. There it was. The scent was alluring, tempting him to dare find its owner. And without a second thought, he was gone. Off through the trees, chasing the ever allusive scent of fresh rain. He pushed himself to run faster even though at demon speed he was already faster then any human could ever hope to be. His mind was whirling as the scent slowly got stronger, driving him bitterly insane from its teasing. Finally he reached the edge of a clearing where he paused on a tree branch to survey the area, nothing looked out of place. Then something moved. He noticed a ripple in the water of the hot springs he came to. He didn't move from his hiding place as he observed the happenings below him. Slowly two furry ears poked out of the water, they twitched slightly, listening for any signs or danger before their owner surfaced. She only surfaced enough so the water was ever so slightly below her shoulders, but it was enough. He took in every aspect of her. Light skin, long dark hair with a pair of midnight blue fox ears. She had yet to open her eyes but she was already beautiful. As she turned in his direction she met his eyes unknowingly, or so he thought as he stared into a pair of dark brown eyes filled with mirth. He seemed to lose himself in them, torn away when he was suddenly grabbed by something and thrown forward. He landed most ungracefully on his rear right in front of the female he was so intent on admiring from the safety of the trees. When he looked up she was looking at him while resting against the edge of the hot spring, her arms propping her up on the side. "You know its rude to stare at someone while they're bathing. What do you want?'

He had no idea, to panic or to try to save what was left of his pride at being caught; or both. He watched her for a couple minutes before responding. "…I…I'm sorry? I just…" something sparks in his eyes for a moment and he slowly lays down on his stomach, bringing himself down to her eye level. "I just couldn't help but notice that such a beautiful angel was out here in the woods all by herself. I'd hate to see you being attacked by some low level demon without proper protection." He gives her one of his best smiles, hoping to charm her a bit.

"I am impressed that a silver has survived these many year. But I doubt your womanizing charms have helped you any." She sighs.

'Ah. But even more rare to find are the midnights. They were supposed to have died out earlier then the silvers. But yet, here you are. And a stunning one at that."

"I'd be careful or you might not last much longer."

"I'd last forever if you would keep me company. One such as yourself is destined for companionship. I'd like to volunteer myself, for I would be most delighted at the opportunity for you to decide my fate." He winks at her.

"I require more then just pretty words."

(Hiei POV)

Shooting through the forest at his speed he was a blur even to demons. He found a few demons in his path and quickly cut them down. He smirked as a slick sheen of blood covered his katana. He knew what he was doing. He knew his limits, whether or not he payed them any mind was another matter. But he was left completely in the dark when it came to that midnight fox. They were supposed to have died out 200 years before the silvers. And yet, here showed up one that walked around in the daylight. One that so openly taunted him. He had no idea how to deal with that. It bothered him to no end. Something about that male didn't seem right. Him and the fire fox had flirted a lot in front of them, yet if you watched them closely, there was nothing more then an exchange of words. Nothing really happened. The lord the midnight said he had to please… he never saw them even hold hands. Not to mention that lord was currently pursuing Yukina. And as for the twins at the bar, only one of them was present which made him think the other to be an illusion cast by Shippo to throw them off guard. As he attempted to figure this all out, he felt Youko's presence nearby. Having nothing better to do, he decided to sneak up on the kitsune. He came to a stop as the trees cleared to make way for some hot springs. He noticed the fox across from him sniffing the air and watching the surface of the water intenty. And so he waited. It didn't take long before a pair or dark ears peaked out of the water, followed by their owner. But the slow, graceful movements the demon in front of him was either female or royalty; possibly both. He continued to observe the scene from his far off perch. A small smirk graced his features as he witness Youko being flung into the clearing and landing unceremoniously on his tail. As he heard her speak he felt the need to make himself known. But then she said something he never thought he'd hear.

"I require more then just pretty words." That was it. He was off. Something inside him broke out and the next think he knew, he was standing before her.

"Why don't you try me then?"


	17. Declarations

_**Ch.17**__ – Declarations_

Kagome was stunned for a minute or so as Hiei appeared in front of her. If she was not controlling herself she surely would have burst out laughing as his declaration brought Youko into a slight rage. "What would I get if I gave you my time?"

Hiei is down on her level in a flash, his lips pushed against hers. He stays there only long enough for her to register it, before letting her go and stepping back. "Think I'm worth it now?"

"Mm…" Kagome slowly slides her tongue over her lips, driving both demons crazy. "Mm… that is tantalizing… enticing… I will consider it."

"But what about me?" Youko purrs.

"So far Hiei is beating you." As both demons stand there slightly stunned, Kagome slips under the water. When she doesn't return to the surface they panic, both of them jumping into the water to search for her. After searching for an hour they grudgingly decide to return to their assigned room for the night.

"I can't believe she left me!" Youko exclaims. "Without even giving me her name! I'm a fox like her and yet she didn't ask to be mates! I'm the last of my kin and quite powerful too! Am I not beautiful enough?"

"Hn. Wouldn't matter. She likes me more."

"Why you –"

"Don't waste your breath fox. If you can't handle an onna then you won't be able to handle me either."

"I bet you'd love for me to handle you." Youko purrs.

"Hn. In your dreams. I'm not gay."

"Then why go after Tsukiko before? Hm? Are you bi then?"

"You wish. I go after him just to piss you off. But now… she will be mine. After all, you didn't even manage to get her name. While I kissed her, right in front of you." Without warning Youko attacks Hiei, but the hybrid dodges it. They chase each other back to the hotel, exchanging blows the whole way.

Kagome slips through her bedroom window with a smirk on her face. "Sometimes I just have too much fun."

"My Lady." Her Tsukiko illusioned stuffed animal bows to her.

"Thank you ever so much for watching my room" She bows to him in turn before hugging him as he returns to his stuffed animal state. She jumps onto her bed and sniggles into the sheets. As she is about to fall asleep a knock on the door echoes through the room. Her eyes shoot open as she glares at the door. "WHAT?" No sooner does she snap does she remember that she never put her illusion back in place. _–Shit.-_

Outside her window Hiei smirks to himself as he watches her get out of bed and switch to Tsukiko before answering the door; his jagon eye glowing a dark purple. "She was hiding in plain sight this whole time." He takes the opportunity to look around the room. "Dangerous for a girl to enter a male competition." He nearly laughs as he watches the male-illusioned onna shut the door on Youko. "She's not weak like the other females I've seen. Her attitude is refreshing. And now that I know… she cannot hide from me." An evil smile graces her features as he leaves his spot in a high up tree and jumps through the window of Shippo's room.

A few minutes later Kurama walks through the door, running his hand through his hair.

"Having trouble fox?"

"Youko is. I'd prefer to find the girl we saw earlier. But Youko is confused and wants both. Being at odds, he had to spend half of his energy fighting me for control instead of paying all of his attention to Tsukiko."

"So is he sulking now?"

"And what's with you?" Kurama ignores the hybrid's question. "Why did you kiss her? I've never seen you go anywhere near a girl and yet you moved right up to her and kissed her! And on the lips! What are you on?"

"Hn."

"I'm serious Hiei, that was so unlike you."

"I want her."

"…Well that is putting it bluntly…" Kurama's eyes widen slightly at the declaration. "Anything else you'd like to add?"

"You can't have her. She will be mine."

"…Now you're being unreasonable."

"No. I'm warning you instead of killing you for being a threat."

"…Now I'm a threat? We're friends; we should be showing each other good sportsmanship."

"She wants me more then you."

"Don't start up something you can't finish – "

"Is was my name that left her lips." The hybrid smirks.

"That's enough!" Kurama snaps.

"You fight like a married couple." They turn to find Tsukiko in the doorway.

"Hn." Hiei scoffs.

"How long have you been there?" Kurama questions.

"Long enough. You two sound like you're perfect for each other."

"Hn." Hiei glares at Tsukiko.

"Maybe we should bond you two…"

"Stop messing with us. Show us what you really want." In seconds Hiei has Tsukiko up against the wall. "I know who you really are." He whispers in the fox's ear.

"Oh really? So soon my dear hybrid? I was hoping to play a bit more."

"I am not your puppet."

"Fine. Whatever. I'm going to bed for the evening. Night ladies." And with that he leaves.

"Well I'm going to bed before Youko manages to get us killed." Kurama lies down on the bed and is instantly asleep.

Hiei on the other hand, slowly walks to Tsukiko's door. His jagon eye glows as he pushes the door open and enters the darkened room. He looks around the room but is unable to locate the onna or Tsukiko. "I lied… I am your puppet." He whispers. "Come play with me."


	18. Soul Bonding

_**Ch.18 **_–_Soul Bonding_

"You want me to play huh?" Kagome's, not Tsukiko's, voice whispers in his ear. "Very well. Let's see what happens." Within the next second Hiei is lying on the floor, knocked unconscious.

When Hiei finally regains consciousness the sun is already up and light is flooding through the room. _-/Where am I?/-_ He looks around, scowling when he finds Kurama in bed next to him. _-/What the hell!/-_

Kurama is suddenly jolted awake. "Ah! Not so loud! It's too early!" He puts his hands over his ears.

"… I didn't say that out loud." They both glare at each other. Without warning Hiei hits himself in the face. Kurama yelps and holds onto his crushed nose.

"What is your problem Hiei! Don't do that! It hurts!"

"Hn. Figure this out fox." Hiei hits himself in the face again, watching Kurama's expressions. "Hn. I think we're in trouble fox."

"Hiei if you didn't talk out loud before, and I'm feeling your pain… we're bonded!"

"WHAT?"

"Our souls have been bonded. Like yin and yang we cannot exist without the other. So we have to be even more cautious now.

"Hn."

"I'm serious. We could take twice as much damage this way if we do not learn to work together."

"Work together? You're joking.''

"No, Hiei, I'm not. Whoever did this knew what they were doing, are extremely powerful and meant this as a lesson."

"Hn. I'll kill them then."

"So you'll kill me then?" A light voice echoes through the room. "But you offered yourself to me, did you not?" The midnight fox from the hot springs appears next to Hiei in a black and blue Chinese dress with pants, slits in the sides making movement easy.

"…You did this… why?" Hiei's anger seems to have dissipated which puzzles Kurama.

_-I think Hiei just switched personalities.-__-she's here! She's here!-_ Youko gets overexcited, immediately taking control, switching forms and moving in front of Kagome. "I do believe our time was cut short last time. Shall we continue where we left off?"

"You cannot have me until you prove yourself. I have more power than even Lord Sesshomaru and therefore require two mates."

"So that's why you connected our souls." Kurama gains enough control to speak.

"Ah but Red and I are already a 2-for-1 deal." Youko adds.

"You are already part of one another. You've been slowly merging souls for the past several years. You still have a bit of a split personality but that will eventually stop. I myself have a few issues. My demon side wants a powerful fox, my miko side wants someone no one else will have, a powerful forbidden. And yet my human side wants a human who can understand it all. So you have what I require. But if you have what it takes, is another matter." She raises a hand to Hiei's cheek. "And so my puppet, we shall see if you are worth the title I would give you." She steps away from them and turns to walk into a dark corner of the room. No sooner does she turn then she finds herself pinned to the wall. By both of the guys, each with an arm around her waist while the other holds up on of her arms.

"Don't think you can just leave." Hiei states.

"After teasing us like that." Youko adds. "Care to give us your name?"

"Or what?" She challenges.

"Or we'll just torture you." Youko smirks as he moves his hand from her waist, replacing it with his tail, up to one of her soft ears and starts to rub it gently. Soon, she can't hold it back and begins to purr lightly. He ever so slightly pulls her toward him. Hiei takes the opportunity to nuzzle her neck, causing her purring to get louder. Youko looks down at her, her eyes closed in blissful content. "Name?"

"…K…K-Kagome."


	19. Finding Kagome

_**Ch.19**__ – Finding Kagome_

"Now see? That wasn't so bad now was it?" He purrs, nuzzling her gently before removing his hand from her ear. He pulls Hiei away from her neck and without a second thought a small whine escapes her lips. "Aw, miss us already?" He laughs at her pouting face.

"Why test us when it's obvious you want us." Hiei speaks up.

"… I've told enough already. Let me go." She responds in a quiet voice.

"Hn. No."

"Hiei –"

"I don't want you to leave." Hiei confesses. "Who knows when you'll come out of hiding."

"You already know my hiding spot."

"I want to see the real you."

"You've been hiding from us this whole time!" Youko exclaims. "Where? I've never seen you besides the hot springs! Have you just not gone out?"

"Oh I've gone out. I've gone _ALL_ out. I'm closer then you think." She winks before disappearing into the darkness of the room.

"Hn. Let's go to bed for the night." Hiei moves to sit near the window.

"You know where she's hiding?" Youko doesn't let Hiei change the subject.

"Hn. Sleep fox."

"I'd rather fall asleep beside her." He pauses before continuing. "Wouldn't you?"

"You're moving us too fast fox."

"But Hiei!" Youko whines.

_-I agree.-_

_-Shut up Red! You're not helping!-_

_ -We just met her. We can't push her so soon. She said it herself; we have to prove ourselves by learning to work together. We have everything she needs so there's no way she'll just leave us. She went as far as to bond us and we all know the spell for that has long since been forgotten.-_

_-…Fine.-_ Youko sighs, walking over to the bed to lie down. He makes himself comfortable before giving control back to Suichi.

Hiei on the other hand, waits for the fox to fall asleep before slipping out of the room. He slips into the next room with the help of his jagon eye to avoid all the traps. As he reaches the end of the bed he is thrown back into the wall. He looks up to find himself once again in his true form, eyes glow with a red lining to them but he holds back his anger and moves towards the bed once more. He's surprised when he actually finds a sleeping Kagome dressed in a black tank top and blue pajama pants, her hair spread out around her with her ears ever-so-slightly twitching and tail wrapped comfortably around her waist. Hiei slowly reaches a hand out and curses himself for flinching slightly when she lashes out and grabs onto his wrist with more force than he was expecting. He looks down from his wrist to meet a pair of sleepy, deep brown eyes. Her glazed over eyes looked over him groggily before her hand slips from his wrist and she falls back onto the bed. He stares at her for a few minutes before reaching out to her further. But this time nothing happens and his hand gently rests on her cheek. "Why me?" Why would you choose to love a forbidden? I don't understand."

"Hiei…" He looks over to see her eyes open but still hazy. "…How did you get in here?"

"Your defenses were down. Probably because your aura recognized mine from when I held you earlier."

"Why are you in here?"

"You're in your true form. I wanted to see you. I like this look better than Tsukiko."

"…You can't treat me like this when I'm Tsukiko. Your friends can't know. This is supposed to be a male tournament."

"I'm aware. I've been watching your fights and I' check the boat you came on. You have a lot of power for an onna."

"I've been around for a long time."

"How old are you?"

"Older then you."

He glares at her for a second. "How old?

"Younger then Sesshomaru."

"…That's not an answer onna."

"You didn't ask for any specifics and if you want anything out of me you will use my name."

"Hn."

"Unless you use my name you will get nothing from me." She rolls over, her back to him. "Now go to bed. There's only so many hours left before I have to fight and I'd like to get some sleep."

"Hn. You're having trouble sleeping."

"It doesn't matter. I need to rest anyway." She rolls back over to look at him, a popping sound snaps through the air as she resituates herself.

"What was that?" Hiei pulls the blanket off her and starts looking for injuries, ignoring her protests. A growl escapes him as he finds a light bruising around her shoulder. "You dislocated it and spent the whole day like that. Why didn't you say anything?"

"Everyone is busy with their own things. It's not a life or death situation so I didn't think it was really important."

"Hn. Wait here." He leaves the room. He calmly walks into the next room and over to the bed. "Up fox." Youko just growls. "Now fox." Hiei pushes him off the bed. "I need Kurama."

Suichi immediately takes over and switches places as Youko goes back to sleep. "What could cause you to actually need me Hiei?"

"Hn. Follow me." He walks back into the next room, Kurama right behind him and points to Kagome lying on the bed. "Fix her."

"Kurama just stands there stunned. "K-Kagome… what are you doing here? What about Tsukiko?"

Kagome sighs before looking up at Kurama. "In a way I am Tsukiko. And in a way he is a figment of your imagination. I know it's early. You weren't supposed to find out yet. But _someone_…" She glares at Hiei. "Couldn't mind his own business."

"I am merely caring for my mate-to-be. No one else is or will be treated the same." He replies before sitting on the floor by the bed and leaning against the wall. "Now fix her." He orders before shutting his eyes, his glowing jagon opening to keep watch.

Kurama slowly walks over to the bed. Kagome lets out a small whimper when he gently rests a hand on her shoulder to survey the damage. "How did you dislocate this?" He slowly sits down on the bed beside her.

"The bear demons didn't like Tsukiko saying no to them."

"You should be more careful." He reaches glowing green fingers around her shoulder to lessen the pain and stimulate faster healing "If you continue fighting you could be seriously injured."

"I just need you to snap it back in place. I can heal it myself."

"For wanting mates you're not letting them help."

"You're not my mates."

"We're you mates-to-be. You have to give us a chance. You told us we had everything you needed in a mate. You even bonded Hiei and I to make it work. Now let us do our part. We're here to help you, to comfort you, to protect you, to keep you company throughout life. Please let us do that." He looks down at her with pleading eyes.

"Kurama… I-" **POP!**Kagome yelps as her shoulder is snapped back into place.

"Sorry." Kurama slowly massages her shoulder but pulls back when she starts to glow a dark blue. Some electric sparks swim around her but quickly vanish as she returns to normal, the bruises on her shoulder completely gone. "That does not replace this." He starts to slowly massage her shoulder. She growls in protest at first but it soon turns to a purr of contentment. "See?" Kurama smiles. "You enjoy us."

"I'm not breakable."

"Yes, you are. Strength will keep you safe until we can get to you. But you are breakable nonetheless. You already had your shoulder dislocated and the tournament isn't over yet. You have to start telling us when you're injured so we can help you."

"But – "

"No. You have to do your part in this as well. Let yourself need us. I know you have walls around yourself. I'm not telling you to take them down. I'm asking you to open some doors for us."

"And if you don't I _will_ take them down." Hiei adds.

Kagome sighs and nods in defeat, pulling away from Kurama. "Can we go to bed now?"

Kurama laughs at her innocent question. "Yes, we can go to bed."

Kagome's eyes widen in recognition as Hiei gets up and makes his way over to the bed. "Oh no. You're _not_ sleeping in here! Not in my bed! _Mine_!"

"But so are we." Kurama whispers in her ear.

Shivers run down her spine as Kurama starts to nuzzles her gently. "K..Kurama…"

"Let us court you. Let us show you what having mates would be like. Let us care for you. We will not hurt you."

"But the tournament –"

"An onna has no place in battle. I agree with the fox." She hears Hiei's voice and notices that not only has he moved to her other side, but that she is slowly being pushed to lay back down on the bed. "Now go to sleep."

She feels something soft under her nose and looks over at Kurama as a calming scent fills her senses. She fights against it but her vision becomes blurry. "We'll be here when you wake." He whispers in her ear. "You're safe. Sleep" And with that she loses consciousness.


	20. Like No Other

_**Ch.20**__ –Like No Other_

Kagome wakes to find herself in a compromising position. Kurama is cuddled up behind her with an arm around her waist while Hiei is cuddled up in front of her, also with an arm around her waist; both of them having nuzzled their way into her neck. "…" _–A little help please?-_ Kagome calls out as she is unsuccessful in moving.

_-(I'm on it!)-_ Not a second later Shippo bursts into the room, waking both males. "Get away from my Momma!" He pulls Kagome away from them and glares at them when he hears growling. "She was my Momma before you were born!" He snaps.

Hiei goes to attack but is stopped by Kurama. _–No-_ The red-head speaks to him silently. _–Look.-_

Hiei looks up to see Kagome glaring at him with red-rimmed eyes as she stands with Shippo. _-/What the hell fox? She was fine with us a minute ago./-_

_ -Did you hear Shippo? He called her Momma. He's her kit. You are currently threatening her kit. As long as her kit is in danger you are a threat.-_

_ -/You can't be serious! That means she already has a mate!/-_ "You already have a mate!" Hiei growls before Kurama can stop him.

"Don't you growl at her _child_!" Shippo naps at him. "You be nice to my Momma before I kick your ass!"

"Why would I be nice to some stupid onna who bound me to a perverted fox and neglected to tell me that she already had a mate! Who would want a –" Without warning a growling, red-eyed Sesshomaru has Hiei pinned up against the wall by the neck, claws dripping with acid.

"Don't you _dare_ say such things to this Sesshomaru's Lady." He growls.

"Sesshomaru… don't…" Kagome whispers, a tear sliding down her cheek. "Don't kill him…"

"You are lucky my Miko still has a kind heart." The Lord snaps before carelessly tossing Hiei across the room. The taiyoukai appears next to Kagome in a heartbeat and wraps an arm around her waist as she hugs him, his other hand resting on the back of her neck. "Come, Lady Kagome. You've had enough fun. Its time to return home." She nods to him silently looking over at Kurama as another tear trickles down her face. Within seconds they are nothing but a ball of light, soon out of sight.

"Now you're done it." Shippo growls while cracking his knuckles. "She hasn't cried in 500 years!" He punches Hiei in the face. "You're a real asshole! She's had enough shit happen already! I thought you guys were going to make her happy! You're lucky Sesshomaru didn't kill you! Cause I sure as hell would have! If she breaks again I will!" He snarls. "And just so you know before you fuck everything up again, I'm adopted! She is the Lady of the West! And she doesn't have a mate! Kagome and Sesshomaru are adoptive siblings! Remember that next time you pay your respects to Lord Sesshomaru Tashio of the West!" And with that he disappears.

Both demons just stand where they are, or in Hiei's case stay on the floor, for a while. "Next time think first Hiei." Kurama speaks up after some time has passed. "We knew Shippo and Lord Sesshomaru had strong ties to her and we had yet to speak with her about them. Do not jump to conclusions again. Now I have to try and do damage control on a woman who is supposed to be our mate. It seems that she has also had a muddled past. You have upset her greatly and you will apologize to her tomorrow." He leaves hiei to think by himself. In the meantime he seeks out Yusuke. Waving to the toushin as he approaches. "I regret to inform you that Tsukiko and Shippo will be absent today Lord Sesshomaru has taken them home."

"Already aware of that Kurama. They were here five minutes ago. Why was the Lady of the West crying? I thought Sesshomaru was going to cut my head off!"

"Hiei was not thinking. I apologize. I'm going to see her and try to mend things."

"Good damn luck. Don't let Sesshomaru send me back your head in a box."

"Thanks Yusuke." And with that the fox is off, sprinting through the woods, the plant life knowingly moving out of the way to make things easier.

* * *

Sesshomaru lands gracefully outside the gates to his castle. He scoops Kagome up bridal style before proceeding to bring her to her room. "What… about Yukina?" She manages to choke out.

"The ice maiden will live. She is with Rin." He opens the door to her room with his tail, bringing her over to the bed. He sits down with her and holds her in a hug. "You need to calm down." He notices her eyes becoming red-rimmed. "Don't let it reach you. Stay with us." Kagome lets loose a snarl as her from starts to shift. "Kagome." Sesshomaru warns as he tries to hold her closer as her beast gains control. "I told you No." She shoves him away as she switches forms to a giant midnight fox, but Sesshomaru switches to his dog form and pins her. "You will cease your fighting and regain control!" He snarls. She just snarls back. Sesshomaru roars as he slams her down on the bed. "You _will_ settle down or I will make you do so!"

* * *

Kurama faintly hears roaring in the distance and attempts to speed up even more; knowing he won't reach the castle till nightfall if not sunrise. "Please still be there when I come for you and I will treat you like no other."


	21. Cerberus

_**Ch.21-**__ Cerberus_

Kagome stirs and sits up only to flop back down. "What the hell?" She whines. "Why do I feel like a punching bag?"

"It's your own fault Kagome. You decided to fight against me."

She looks over to find Sesshomaru laying next to her covered in wounds. "Sesshy!" She exclaims, trying to move closer to him only to find her own assortment of wounds. "What happened to us?"

"You did."

* * *

Youko finally reaches the castle gates, having taken over for Suichi when the human could no longer keep up with his pace. Deciding not to wake him sleep-deprived counterpart, he proceeds to walk up to the gates. Two guards stop him.

"You shall not pass!" They speak in unison.

"I need to speak to the Lady of the West. It's very important." He tries to pass them again but they push him back.

"You shall not pass!" They repeat.

"And why not?" Youko growls.

"You have upset our Lady. We will not allow you to court her."

"Do you know who I am?"

"Yes and you are not worthy of our Lady Kagome. Now leave before we are forced to remove you."

"_You_ remove _me_…" Youko looks over these seemingly identical rabbit demons. Both have rabbit paws for feet, a pair of long rabbit ears on their heads, whisker markings on their faces and are both in guard uniforms with energy pikes. "And just who do you think you are?"

"We are… The Knights of the Holy Corn!"

"...what is that? I've never heard of that."

"The corn is everything! All that once was and all that will be! The corn controls Time and Space! Life and Death! The corn can see into your mind! The corn can see into your SOUL!"

"…a piece of corn can do all this?" Youko looks at them unbelievingly.

"Ha ha, no. But Cerberus can! GET HIM!" without warning a giant black dog with brown markings is let loose from the gates and Youko finds himself immediately on the defensive as he blocks the beasts sharp incisors with his rose whip. The dog growls and fire spills out of its mouth, managing to singe Youko a bit.

"what is that thing!" Youko exclaims as he dodges more flames.

"Oh look! He found a friend to play with!" Youko glances over to see a big wolf demon standing by the twins. "And he's just a baby! But he's got a lot of potential!" the demon grins.

"So that's what all of the commotion is." Shippo appears, sitting on the top of the gates. "What are you doing here Youko?" He snaps.

"You know him!" The other three exclaim. The wolf calls back Cerberus and the dog shifts into a small pup and runs over to them.

"I came to see Lady Kagome."

"You have no right to. You broke her."

"Hiei upset her. I believe I can help her calm down." A roar erupts from the castle, shaking the ground beneath them.

"Good damn luck. Sesshomaru is having a hard time."

"A fox is much cuter then a dog."


	22. Sacrifice

_**Ch.22**__ – Sacrifice_

"I may agree with you on that one Youko, but she's a lot to handle. Sesshomaru's trying to put her in her place and even he is having a hard time. And he usually has everything under control. I will be the better person and throw you to her beast. But if you hurt her you'll wish you never stepped foot past these gates."

"…Fine." Youko agrees before following Shippo deep into the castle. They reach a dark blue door and Sesshomaru quickly escapes from inside with glowing eyes.

"I don't think I've ever seen you get the crap kicked out of you Sesshomaru." Shippo greets him. "Youko wants to see her so I figured throwing him to her beast would be a fitting sacrifice."

"Maybe it will appease her. But if you fail and create more of a problem I will remove you from this world."

"I will try my best Lord Sesshomaru." Youko bows before they leave him to fend for himself. He slowly opens the door and slips inside. Looking around, the room is in pieces – signs of a fight litter the area. He finds Kagome in her fox form on the bed with several wounds covering her body. He quietly approaches her, watching for any attacks. But he steps on something and she is immediately after him. He finds himself once again dodging a sharp pair of teeth. "Kagome, please." He tries to reason with her as she tries to bite him. "I know Hiei hurt you but he didn't mean it." She traps him under her paws and lowers her muzzle near his head, clearly showing off several fangs. "Kagome!" He pulls a rose out of his hair and offers it up to her. "Please!" She looks down at him, looking at Youko's demon from but into Suichi's eyes.

"Kurama…" She leans the tip of her nose down and gently sniffs the flower in his outstretched hand. "Kurama…"

"Please Kagome, let me hold you." Suichi speaks to her, switching back to his human form. She stares down at him for a few minutes before closing her eyes. He watches as she shifts, but not into her demon form. Her hair reaches just past her shoulders and turns black as she shifts to her human form in blue and black miko garb; opening her eyes to look up at him. "So this is you as a human…"

"Well, my hair was usually a bit longer over the past years. But I figured since I have long hair in my demon form, I'd make my hair a bit shorter in human form. Do you like it?"

"You're beautiful." He smiles and wraps his arms around her, pulling her into a close hug. "Please don't leave me again Kagome."

"…Kurama I left –"

"Because Hiei upset you. I know that and he want to apologize."

"I can't deal with this. It's too much."

"Kagome, I know you've been through a lot in the past and that there's a lot we don't know about you because we didn't know you were actually Tsukiko. We've only seen you under an illusion. Please let us get to know the real you."

"After what happened I don't know if I can go back…"

"But I thought you were having so much fun taunting everyone." Kagome looks to see Youko's eyes. "Or did you not enjoy our delightful little games?" He purrs in her ear.

"…You would like that wouldn't you fox."

"Indeed. However this time I won't allow you to leave me on the dance floor so easily."

"I doubt the girls will enjoy seeing Tsukiko with another male."

"Who says you'll be going as Tsukiko?" Kagome nearly jumps when a pair of arms wrap around her waist from behind her.

"H-Hiei…"

"I hope you don't mind that I smuggled him in." Kurama smiles. "Being a fox I just could not resist the challenge."

"What do you want Hiei?" Kagome asks the hybrid in a whisper. "What more could you possibly want to do with me now?"

"I wish to apologize to my mate if she will let me." He answers as he pulls her close, also pulling her away from Kurama.

_-Why that little -!-_

_ -No Youko.-_ Suichi holds him back.

_-But he's taking her away from us Red!-_ He whines.

_-No. We're sharing her.-_

_-I don't want to share!-_

_ -Youko…-_

_-No! I found her first! That's not fair!-_

_ -Would you rather she pick someone else? Or that she allows others?-_

_-…No. But just because Hiei is a friend doesn't mean that I want to share a mate with him! I'm not mating him too!-_

_ -/Hn. You won't be. I'll kill you if you even think of touching me in that way./-_

_-Who invited you here you mate-stealer!-_

_ -Youko!-_

_ -/Then maybe you should make sure you have a better hold on her fox./-_

_ -Hiei!-_

_ -ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!-_ They look down to see a red-eyed Kagome. "I am not an object. And with having your souls bonded, there is no need for you to be mates with each other. Although a lot of girls wish to see you guys take part in some lemony yaoi scenes with each other…"

"No." They both answer at the same time.


	23. Affections All Around

_**Ch.23**__ –Affections all Around_

"Aw. What a disappointment." She pouts.

"That is the only thing I will not do for you." Hiei growls. "I will never love the fox."

"Only you will be the object of our affections ai." Kurama purrs as he pulls Kagome back towards him and nuzzles her.

"I never want to make you cry again." Hiei pulls her back and kisses her on the cheek gently.

"I promise I'll punch him in the face if he does." Kurama smiles, his eyes acquiring a slight gold to them as he pulls Kagome back towards him. He gently brushes his lips against hers before something knocks him over. He looks up to find the dog from before in its smaller form growling at him.

"Cerberus!" The dog's ears perk up and he focuses all of his attention on Kagome as he runs to her. She picks him up and hugs him.

"Is that thing… yours?" Hiei asks as he glares at the small creature.

"He really belongs to Koji, but Conan trains him. Isn't he adorable?"

"He tried to eat me earlier. Youko growls out as he eyes the dog. It looks over at him and smirks at the fox as he is cuddled by Kagome. _–That thing is evil Red.-_

_ -Did that thing really just challenge us? You saw it smirk at us right?-_

_-That would be why it's evil-_

_ -/Hn. Let's leave before I kill it./-_ "Let's return to the island. You have a tournament to finish."

"But Hiei, Tsukiko has already been pulled out by Sesshomaru." Kagome frowns.

"Who says you're going back as Tsukiko. We want to spend time with you."

"I can't go as myself. It's a male tournament."

"Why did you join anyway?"

"Yes. Please tell us." Youko sits down next to her. "If you're already the Lady of the West, why compete for a lower title?"

"Well I was looking for a powerful mate. And I wanted a good fight. I've been bored lately. I've traveled for years much to Sesshomaru's displeasure. I'm restless."

"You have no need to be restless anymore." Youko nuzzles her. "You have found two powerful mates. There is no need to put yourself in danger."

"But I should finish the tournament."

"No" Hiei growls as he pulls her to him by the waist. "I will not allow you to hide yourself. There is no need to compete in a petty tournament that's being used as a device to find a guard for Yusuke's human mate."

"Well I haven't had a female friend in some time and –"

"You do not want to be friends with that thing." Hiei growls.

"why not?"

"You see my dear Kagome…" Youko quickly pulls her into his arms and nuzzles her affectionately. "Yusuke's mate, Keiko, has a male-slapping problem."

"… She's hit you before?" She growls, the sound startling the two males as it echoes through the room.

"Well it started off as mostly Yusuke. She's only slapped me once. I think she's gotten Hiei before as well."

"Why so defensive Kagome?" Hiei whispers in her ear before he nips her gently. "I don't recall you accepting us as mates."

"Hiei…" Kagome breathes.

"He's right our little miko." Kurama nuzzles her affectionately.

"Hey! Who are you calling little!" she huffs, pushing Kurama away.

"Hn. You're slightly shorter than me and I've grown a bit."

"Why you!" She shoves Hiei away from her only to have Kurama's arms snake around her waist and pull her back. "Let me go!" She reverts to her demon form as she struggles against Kurama. "Don't make me hurt you fox-boy!" She goes slightly stiff when she feels something cold and sharp grazing across the shell of her ear.

"Be careful who you call a _boy_ my dear Kagome… or I'll be inclined to show you just how wrong you are." Youko's voice purrs tauntingly in her ear as her face reddens slightly. Youko smiles to himself as he hears her heart beat speed up a little, turning to smirk victoriously at Hiei when the light smell of arousal wafts through the air.


	24. Rabbit Pests

_**Ch.24-**__ Rabbit Pests_

"NOOO!" The two rabbit demons from the gates come bursting through the door. Kagome is immediately pulled out of Youko's arms and is held protectively by one of the twins as the other pins Youko to the wall, his energy pike at the fox's throat. Hiei is suddenly tackled to the floor by a snarling dog.

"Kaji no!" Kagome exclaims, struggling against the twin holding her. "What are you doing?"

"We're protecting you." The demon pinning Youko answers blandly.

"Protecting me?" Kagome pauses in her struggling. "From what?"

"Them. I don't like them. You're my wifey." The rabbit holding her pulls her closer.

"Koji…"

"Wifey? Explain." Hiei growls as he throws Cerberus across the room. "Now." He pulls out his katana to emphasize his point.

"She's my wifey. What's to explain? She belongs to us. She's ours." Koji hugs her.

"What he means is that we have permission from Lord Sesshomaru himself that we may court her and we've been trying to for many years. But she likes to wander around more than stay here and let us treat her." Kaji elaborates.

"I told you guys before that we're only friends." Kagome sighs.

"But we're perfect! We're a pair of hot bunnies! You know you love the ears." Koji winks while moving his ears in a taunting manner. Kagome laughs and everyone watches her forget everything and go after his ears with a smile on her face.

"You see…" Kaji speaks in a low voice. "She's perfect. She's safe and she's smiling. What makes you so special as to gain her attention? We've been after her for over 100 years and suddenly you two show up. We saw her first. We know everything about her. What could you possibly have to give her that we can't?"

"…We love her." Youko takes control and switches forms. "Is it really necessary that we know anything else?"

"Continue to stand in my way and I'll kill you." Hiei threatens.

Meanwhile Koji has lead an unknowing Kagome out of the room and to another wing of the castle. –((C'mon Kagome, good girl. Follow the pretty bunny.))- He continues to slowly lead her farther through the castle. "You'll never get my ears with you slow pace!" He taunts her. "Or with that height!"

"Why you!" She pounces on him and they fall through a doorway.

- Movement - Line -

"Where did you take her." Hiei growls. "Return her before I slice you into more than 18 pieces."

Kaji finds himself pinned between Youko's thorn-filled whip and Hiei's glinting katana. "You can't have her. She's with my brother. Cerberus, Conan is looking for you." The dog barks and jumps out the window. "You guys cannot defeat our twin love for her. We have protected her for years. You have nothing on us."

"Currently my katana is at your throat." Hiei retorts. "Now tell me where my mate is!"

"**Our** mate." Youko corrects.

"She is not your mate." Kaji snaps. "I don't see your acceptance marks on her ."

"You will once you tell me where she is, _now._" Hiei growls.

- Movement - Line -

Kagome finds herself in a room full of pillows. "Where are we?" She looks around but Koji is not in sight. "Koji?" She starts to search for him. Without warning he comes up under the pillows below her and pounces on her.

"I caught you!" He tickles her mercilessly.

"K-K-Koji!" Kagome tries to breathe. "K-Koji!"

"Oh no you don't! You're not getting away!" He pulls her back when she tries to crawl away. "Get back here!" He pins her to the pillow-covered floor while continuing to tickle her.

"Koji!" She squeaks as she tries to fend him off.

After a few minutes he pulls back slightly to let her catch her breath. While she's distracted he reaches up to gently massage one of her ears, nuzzling her ever-so-slightly while doing so. A smirk crosses his face when she begins purring in no time and the soft scent of arousal mingles with her own.

-Movement - Line -

"I have no need to tell you where she is. You should be able to smell her." Kaji smirks as he phases through the wall. No sooner does he say that then the enticing scent of Kagome mixed with soft arousal slowly reaches them. Hiei is off in less than a second while Youko takes slightly more time to inhale the new scent.

-Movement -Line -

Hiei bursts into the room to find Kaji with Kagome in his lap, arms around her waist and nuzzling her on one side. Koji is sitting in front of her, hands massaging her ears and nuzzling her on her other side. As her scent of arousal spikes he growls and his eyes become lined in red as he tries to rip her away from them.

Youko appears not two seconds later and fills the room with thorn-filled vines. A few flowers sprout to overpower the scents of rabbits as Kagome slowly starts to come back and open her eyes.

"Be my mate." Hiei growls lightly as he continues to hold Kagome protectively.

"I believe what Hiei is trying to ask is… Will you be _our_ mate Kagome? Please?"


	25. The Closure

_**Ch.25 –**__ The Closure_

"…You're asking me… really?"

"There's no one else who could provide such entertainment…" Youko purrs as he runs a hand through her hair. "No one else would dare bond Hiei and I of all demons… No one else who would love both of us; given what we are… No one else –"

"You're taking too damn long fox." Hiei pulls Kagome over, one hand wrapping around her waist and the other rests on the back of her neck as he proceeds to slant his lips over hers, kissing her senseless. It takes Youko's increased whining for him to let Kagome free.

"You ruined the perfect moment I was building up with sweet words of romance…" Youko growls lightly.

"If you take too long it's not worth waiting fox." Hiei states blandly as he nuzzles Kagome affectionately. "So was that good enough for you? Or… do you need more convincing…"

Speechless, she just nuzzles him in turn, her tail swishing back and forth in a happy manner. "That settles it then." Youko places himself on Kagome's other side to display his own signs of affection upon her. "However I suggest we go somewhere other than this room."

"Hn. Her room is closer than our place." Hiei scoops her up as Youko runs off down the hall, following after him at a purposefully slower place.

**- Movement -Line -**

A soft gasp emits from Kagome as Hiei carries her into her room. But it doesn't look like her room… definitely not how she left it… she had torn it apart last. Now it was covered in vines save for the bed. Exotic flowers sprouted everywhere the vines touched. The bed however had roses along the poles and hanging down from the drapes. The bed had been made with silver sheets, a black comforter and dark blue pillows. "Is this really my room?"

"Do you like it?" Youko's deep, silky voice purrs in her ear.

"It's… beautiful…"

"It's not complete yet. Hiei needs to add his touch." Youko slips Kagome from the hybrid's arms and lays her gently in the middle of the bed as Hiei lights candles around the room and a small fire right in front of the door to prevent intrusion. Kagome looks between the males now seated on either side of her, blocking her from leaving. "Now… back to where we left off…" Youko purrs as he gently massages one of her ears, his other hand going for her tail while Hiei wraps an arm around her waist, his other hand tangling itself in her hair.

"You never answered how good I was… you must need more convincing." Hiei smirks as he captures her lips, the scent of arousal spiking.

"Don't forget there's two of us now…" Youko pulls Hiei away from her enough to steal a kiss for himself. When he lets her breath her light panting causes both males to smirk in appreciation. "You wanted both of us…"

"And after tonight you'll never want anyone else." Hiei finishes as the candles go out, engulfing them in darkness. An exotically sinful, darkness they would share for the rest of their lives.


End file.
